school alphas
by SkyeLight Hope
Summary: A mc and Max Warren story. Max decides that they'd been enemies too long. Will Adam (mc) give him a chance for more?
1. Prologue

Adam Sanchez and Max Warren are the so-called Alpha Males who rule their designated schools which rivaled the other. One through charisma and the other by force. Their reputation and popularity in their own High Schools at par with the other, but the two don't see eye to eye, they are polar opposites, parallels that can never connect, but one afternoon, that changes.


	2. Hallway Surprise

[Adam]

I wonder if majority of what we learn in school really applies to real life.

In science, there are different kinds of poles, astronomical as in Celestial poles though I never understood what that meant. And there's geographical, like the North and South pole.

In geometry, we learn that parallel lines are lines in a plane which do not meet; that is, two lines in a plane that do not intersect or touch at any point are said to be parallel.

Personally, I don't see myself using this in my everyday life or whatever career I decide to go for. Unless I become Nishan's lab assistant, maybe.

My brain's a mess, we had too much pop quizzes for Nishan to throw an afterschool celebration party, and parties are more Payton's thing.

Well, it's the end of the day, so I'm just dropping some books in my locker and heading home, or...

Something dropped from between my notebooks. I bent down to pick it up to see that it's the colorful invitation to Mia's pool party.

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about that..."

... Maybe the mall. With Mia throwing a party tomorrow, I better get something new to wear. Because while she's a good friend, it doesn't stop her from criticizing and nagging me if I wear the same outfit to a party twice even if it were new swim shorts, so I might as well see if they have a sale going.

When I straightened, I noticed someone leaning on the locker next to mine.

"Max?! What are you doing here-!" I gawked.

The blond holds up a finger, asking for a moment, and keeps talking loudly to his phone.

Max Warren! What the hell is the resident bully of Hearst Academy doing here at my Pixelberry High with his finger telling me to shut up?!

I was too stunned to speak.

"Look, Lacey, we've had a nice run. But I need to move on to bigger and better things."

I blinked, Max was breaking up with Lacey?

...

And letting me sort of play witness? What the hell?

Max scowled suddenly. "No way, it's not me, it's you, bitch." I narrowed my eyes, not knowing if I should be more unimpressed with his choice of words or the fact that he's twisting up the break up spiel. "How many different ways do I have to say it? We're done!" He hungs up the phone, and smirks at me.

"Uh..." I looked around, wondering where all my peeps are and why am I alone in this hallway with a guy who doesn't even go to this school? I shake my head, like I'm trying to snap out of some bizarre daydream. "Am I being punk'd? What's going on?"

Max laughed. "Since your ears aren't workin' babe, let me lay it out for you."

Babe?!

"Lacey and I are over. I know you've been waiting for this chance, Adam."

I raised a brow, jutting my hip out and placing one closed fist to it while the other holds up my books. "Uh-huh, okay. I'll bite. What chance is that exactly?"

"To go out with me," Max shrugged. "Obviously."

I stared at the blond with eyes wide and mouth agape, like a fish out of water. "Whoa, whoa, hold up! Did you just... you broke up with someone in front of me as your 'asking out' gimmick?"

"Pretty clever huh?"

If I was being punk'd, the cameras better come out now. "You've gotta be kidding me." I bristled.

"Nope. Anyway, with you being pan and all, it's not like it's an issue."

I flushed at how blunt he put it. It's not like I hid it or anything, with Pixelberry High so accepting, the way I made it out to be, people can be who they are without animosity. And honestly, I think I dated anyone I was interested in, gender aside. Although I think I dated more guys than girls.

But I digress.

If Max knew this, I'm pretty sure the whole Hearst does too.

I glared at Max. "Just what are you pulling here, Warren?"

"Woah, angry bird much?" Max cackled. "Nah babe, nothing like that."

I shook my head, absolutely indignant. "Why would I ever go out with you?"

"Because I'm hot, and rich, and charming," Max winked at me and I grimaced. Then, he tipped my head by the chin. "And you know you want some o' this."

I slapped his hand away. "I'm asking for reasons that actually matter, creep. You can't expect those reasons to make me forget all that crap I had to deal with because of you."

Honestly, did he forget all the aggravation he put me and my friends through?

This guy punched me the first day I got here, and he was basically trespassing.

This guy stole Julian's football team's Homecoming trophy just after they won it.

This guy got both me and his sister with a prank that time I had to meet up with Wes back when he was still in Hearst.

And this is the guy who I always thought basically hated my guts, especially when we broke in Hearst to reveal their suspicious dealings.

Now, he broke up with the girl who supposedly help get his father out of suspension by taking the fall... To go out with me?

"That doesn't matter now. Come on," Max snickered, continuing. "I'm the King at Hearst, and we both know everyone here follows your lead like a pack to its Alpha. It just makes sense, and that's reason enough."

I shook my head. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Max, but you are officially crazy." I start to walk away but Max jogs to catch up. He's persistent, if nothing more.

"C'mon babe-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Adam Look, let me prove that you should go out with me." Max persuades. Is it just me or does he almost sound desperate? No. It couldn't be. "We can go to the mall, go bowling..."

He paused and I notice he was looking down to my chest. Not that there was anything to look at but... Then, I remembered Mia's invitation. Oh no, please don't go there.

"Hey, I can even be your date to my sister's pool party tomorrow," And he went there. "I'll rub lotion on you, give you a backrub, the whole shebang." Max grinned once more. "C'mon, admit it, your curious."

I snorted. "I'm curious who you swapped brains with this morning. Or did you just hit your head? I can show you to the nurse's office." I snarked

"You're all about second chances," Max pressed, ignoring the dig I got on his expense. "Like, that's your thing. All I'm asking for is a chance."

Great. He just had to play that card, didn't he? I'm nothing if not impartial.

"One date, that's it." He asked once more. Oh god, are those puppy-dog eyes? People like Max don't have puppy-dog eyes. "What do you say?"

I sighed, rubbing my creased forehead. Oh well, it can't kill me... I hope. "Fine. One date, why not?"

Just like that, the puppy-dog eyes disappeared, replaced with a cocky smirk. "Heh. I knew you'd say yes."

"Don't push your luck, Max, you haven't won me over and I can still change my mind." I snapped, flicking a finger towards him. "This should be an interesting experiment, at least."

Max grins, "I hope you're ready for the best date of your life, Adam. Those other losers you've dated are nothing compared to me."

"Those losers are also my friends. Which is actually more than you are, so I wouldn't be cocky." I retorted. Now, I'm not about to back out when I already gave a yes, but that doesn't mean I'm letting him get away with dissing my friends.

A mischievous glint passed Max's eye, he reaches behind me and pinched my butt.

I yelped. "You pervert!" I grumbled, inching away from him. "Hands off the goods."

Max cackled, as he turned and struts away down the hallway. "I quote Nemo 'I touched the butt' which I bet is more than your loser friends did."

"Nemo didn't even say that! It was his fish friend!" Flustered, that's all I managed to get out.

Max wave a hand carelessly. "Pick you up tomorrow, then!" I hear him say before disappearing from sight.

I huffed, blowing some strands of hair from my eyes. "Great, what did I get myself into this time?"

o~o~o~o~o~o

[Max]

I did it. I actually did it. I got Adam to agree to go out with me! I pumped my fist to the air as I got into my ride and drove off.

As expected, he was a tough nut to crack. Even when I asked out the hard ones, they usually cave with matching blushes and gets flustered like crazy. I only managed to get him flustered with that last minute thought of stunt. Besides, I never had to beg for a yes before. Girls were easy to manipulate.

Except Lacey. Now that chick was hardcore in her own right. And the scary kind, too.

Now, I never really bother with guys, they didn't appeal to me as much as boobs had. And even though I was trying out this whole gay thing, I had enough testosterone in me to feel secured of my supreme masculinity.

But with Adam... Just god... It seemed like a long time ago, but I still remembered that night when I was trying to stop him from escaping with the inside information he got on Hearst, and how he struggled underneath me before launching up to distract me... by kissing me.

It only lasted for a second, because it was just a distraction. And it worked, of course. Thinking back, I wished it lasted longer.

Ever since, even when I continued messing with him, I kept having dreams of his warm brown eyes, those chocolate locks, that damn smile of his...

I sighed. I still can't believe I'm actually getting worked up over someone this bad, and to a guy too. Not just a guy either, Adam Sanchez of all people.

We were both different, after all. I'll admit, I only get most people on my side either by being arrogant, applying my influence because of who my dad is, or by pushing them around. I know what people think of me, I'm not stupid. But I get use to it. Adam, on the other hand, tries to reason out with people and those people actually listen to him, or at the very least, considers whatever he says. When I peeked into Mia's diary, my eyes to what Adam does because let's be honest, I bet half of Pixelberry High likes him and baby sister is crushing on him by the way she writes about him. Just a little one, thank goodness, because while she annoys me to death, I care about Mia and don't want to steal her man.

Not like I'd be vocal about that, of course.

I said earlier that Adam and I were a perfect match. That's what I wanted to believe in. But who am I kidding? We both dominate our schools, sure, but we do it on our own terms, our own different ways.

And I always thought I hated him, too. And maybe, for awhile, I did. He suspended dad, after all. Not to mention, I hated it when people try to act above me which Adam kept trying to prove, that no one was beneath me with his preach on fairness and all that crap. But like they say about polar opposites, you can't have one without the other.

And love is the opposite of hate.


	3. Going out

[Adam]

The next day, I'm checking the time, waiting by the front door of my apartment for Max to pick me up. I tugged on the hem of my CyberSmile T-shirt and adjusting the light purple blazer restlessly, once again cursing Max for not mentioning what time he'd be coming over. If he wasn't messing with me then he's not doing a good job winning any brownie points either.

Waiting in silence is my waterloo. As if I need any more reminder that I live alone, with no parents, that I'm only here, a roof over my head and food on the table because of some anonymous godparent benefactor...

Max was definitely losing points for this.

Just then, I heard a car revving obnoxiously loud. I mean, my floor wasn't at all that up, just one higher than the ground floor, so I'm able hear the occasional street noises, but still.

"Who's making all that noise?" I wondered, stepping outside just as Max pulls up in his bright red porsche.

Of course he'd be the cause of that obnoxious noise. I rolled my eyes as I prepared to lock my door.

He revs the engine a few more times before he waved me over. By then, I was already heading down the steps to meet him.

"Normally people, or at least the decent ones, pick up their date on the front door, not have them walk down to them." I muttered under my breath. Max looks at me questionably. "You're late." I said, instead.

"Ha, miss me already?" Max grinned. Does his ego ever take a rain check? "Let's go."

I grunted, sliding in shotgun, throwing the paperbag containing my beach shorts behind the back befoew buckling up.

"What, no flowers?" I don't really care much for flowers. I'm still a guy. But I was trying to make a point. Even your stereotypical first date was better than this date so far.

"Do I look like a guy who does flowers?"

I slumped in my seat, buckling up. "Not even remotely. But you also don't look like a guy who would ask me, another guy, out. So I don't know what to expect anymore." I said.

"Expect something awesome." Max said, making a gun point gesture to me.

I rolled my eyes. As we drive along, Max guns his engine every few blocks. "Do you have to keep doing that?" I asked peevishly.

"Impressed?"

"Not even a little."

I turned away to look out the window, but I can't help noticing how bright Max's cocky smile is... Or how strong his arms are as he grips the steering wheel...

I blinked, before shaking myself out of my thoughts as Max zooms into the parking lot of the mall.

"We're here."

Max gets out first to hold the door open for me as I climb out of his porsche. And I'm starting to consider how bizarre this looks.

"I can't believe I'm in the mall with Max Warren..."

"Yeah, most of my dates can't believe their luck." Max mused, and I see movement as he reaches out to take my hand.

I pulled away, though. "Easy there, buddy. We aren't at the hand-holding part of the date yet."

"Yet?" Max smirked.

I cringed. "I mean... I wasn't..." Max snickered as I fumbled for words. "Just... Lead the way."

Max did, and I followed him to the fanciest department store in the mall.

"Bergdorf Goodman?" I gawked. "What, are you planning to rob this place or something?"

Max actually humored me. "Oh yeah. It's a fool-proof heist... You grab the goods and I'll distract them with some money."

I look around the elegant store, taking in the crystal chandeliers illuminating the various showcase rooms as several sales people walk over, eager to offer their services to me.

"Seriously, Max. What are we even doing in a place like this?" I demanded. "I don't feel like looking at stuff I can't even afford."

Max cackled. "You're so cute when you're playing dumb." I didn't know what to say to that. "You're picking out a gift for yourself."

"What?!"

"Go on. Anything you want."

The store clerks of Bergdorf Goodman greets Max by name. They lead us into a cordoned off showroom full of gleaming glass cases showing off the most expensive things in the store.

"Take your pick. It's on me." Max insisted.

"This has to be a joke, right?" I glared at the price tags. "I mean, look how many zeroes there are in these price tags!"

"Money isn't an issue. You're my man now, Adam." Max puts his arm around me. "And my man only gets the best."

I blushed. "Okay, sure. I'll play along." I walked around a bit, and spot a table diamond necklaces, Rolex watches, and 1,000-Dollar chocolate boxes.

I don't care much for diamonds, I'm a dude.

The Rolex looks cool, almost too cool. I think I'll be mugged as soon as I stepped into any public transportation.

The 1,000-Dollar chocolates boxes makes my mouth water and I can already see the additional numbers on my weighing scale...

Then again, dodgeball week is coming up.

"Why don't you buy me super expensive chocolates

?"

Max pulled out his wallet and I gawked as he takes out a wad of cash. CASH. "You got it, babe."

When he said royal treatment, he wasn't kidding. This side of Max is really going all out... I don't know if it's sweet or scary.

Max hollers at a salesperson. "Yo, we want one of these, pronto!"

I'm surprise no one is making much of a fuss with two guys dating, but I wonder if they Max well enough not to mess with him, as a customer or person. The clerk quickly rings up my choice and presents it to me. I held it gingerly, as if I'm scared it was going to explode. A 1,000-Dollar box of chocolate, I don't think I ever thought of Bucket-listing it.

"You should try one right now." Max suggested.

I carefully unwrap the hand-made chocolates, freeing them from their elegant box covered in swarovski crystals. After looking every option, I delicately picked up a chocolate with red-velvet swirl on top and placed it on my tongue. I closed my eyes, savoring the flavor.

"Wow..." I breathed after swallowing. "Okay, that was the single greatest thing I ever tasted, no question."

Max reaches over and grabs a couple of chocolates. He scarfs them down almost immediately.

I made a look at how different we handled the confection.

"Not bad." Max comments.

I shook my head, smiling dryly. "Only you would say 'not bad' to a 1,000-Dollar chocolate."

"What can I say?" Max shrugged. "I have high standards."

"I guessed that's why you asked me out." I quipped.

Max grinned. "Exactly." He said. "Come on,

I told you I'd take you bowling, remember?"

"You're trying to take me to the bowling alley, and that place is always full of our classmates..." I pondered. "You just want to make a scene and show me off, don't you?" Oh god, just thinking about it...

"Yup."

Max drives us to the bowling alley. Once there, I see some familiar faces.

"Hey, some of my friends are here." I lead Max over to the lane where I see a Student government, Hazel and a Jock, Tyler are playing before he can protest.

Hazel sees me first. "Hey, Adam!"

Tyler notices Max first. "Wait, what's he doing here?" he glared at the blond. "Is he bothering you?"

I cringed a bit. After helping Tyler with his Iron Warrior Challenge thing, we dated for awhile. He was the first guy I steady dated in High school, actually. We had a clean break and he's one of my best friends now. He can be a bit over-protective, however...

"A little, but actually... Um, we're on a date." I said awkwardly.

Tyler raised a brow and Hazel laughed. "Ha ha, good one, Adam!"

Just then, Max put his arm around me. I stared at him incredelously. "No joke. What, you jealous?" he taunted.

"Hey. You dating me, you play nice." I slapped his chest.

Tyler blinked, scratching his cheek. "Adam, is this for, like, a dare or something?"

"It was only a matter of time." Max stared at Tyler down. "Adam and I are the only ones in each other's league. We're great together."

Tyler glared back at Max.

"Psh. Yeah right," Hazel giggled. "Tyler and Adam dated for awhile and the only guy you gotta be to be in his league is a good guy. You're no good guy, Max."

Tyler smirked.

"Wanna bet?" Max glowered."I guarantee you we'll wipe the floor with you two on the lanes!"

I interceded. "Whoa, no hey guys, let's keep it cool okay?" I got in between them.

"Bring it on!"

Oh boy.

Max and I prepare to bowl against Hazel and Tyler. Max went to get our shoes, Hazel went to the snack bar so I was talking with Tyler.

"Seriously though, A. Were you dared? Or threatened to go out with him?" Tyler picked up a bowling ball. "I can take him out now, just say the word."

I chuckled. "Easy there, pal. Max asked me out, I said yes, no big deal."

"Did you miss the part that he's been messin' with our school since day one?"

"Okay, maybe it is a big deal." I conceded. "But you know me, Ty. I'm the 'Don't knock it till you try it' kind of guy."

Tyler chuckled, shaking his head. "Typical Adam, you're too nice for your own good." He patted my head. I hate it when he does that. I know I'm short for a guy, but does he have to rub it in? "Guess now I remember why we broke things off."

"Yeah, you would have a field day getting me out of the favors I offered to help in with the protective streak you got goin'." I poked his cheek.

Tyler snickered. "No kiddin'. I almost punched the lights out of Punzie when I saw her make a move on you and tried stealing a kiss. I almost punched a girl for you."

"I was rehearsing a scene with her, you big lumox!" I punched his shoulder playfully. "She's cute but she was dating Finn, remember?"

"Nuance."

We shared a laughed, when someone grabbed my arm.

"Let's play!" Max said.

Tyler muttered lowly to me. "Well if he is for real dating you, then I'm gonna have some fun with him about it."

"Please don't." I deadpanned.

"Come on, put your shoes on Adam." Max says, pulling me away from Tyler who looked like he didn't know whether to hit the guy or laugh at him.

Speaking of protective streaks...

"Chill Max, we were just talking." I sighed.

o~o~o~o~o~o

[Max]

This Tyler guy was starting to piss me off, trying to take my man while I was there. Granted, Adam isn't mine but he's gonna be so dude better back off.

"Okay Adam, these kids were talking smack, so we'd better smoke them on the lane." I said as he was putting on the shoes I got him.

Adam raised a brow at me through his bangs while tieing the knots. God, did he look cute. "Who cares who wins? It's bowling, Max. Not a civil war. We're here to have fun."

"Who gave you that idea?" This guy was something else. "It's all about winning. Just like my dad always says. Doesn't matter what you're doing. You gotta be the best and be ready to prove it."

Adam stared at me. "That... Actually explains a lot about you."

The man-stealer is up first. "Watch and learn, Max." He taunted me and then faced Adam. "Adam, just watch." he winked.

I grumbled.

The chick, Hazel, giggled.

Adam looked down, face-palming. "Just throw the ball, Tyler."

Tyler rolls the ball down the lane... And knocks most of the pins down.

"Aw, yeah!" Hazel cheered. "This one's gonna be a landslide!"

I take my turn next, I swing my muscle-toned arm back and then send the ball zooming down the lane for an effortless strike.

"And that's how it's done." I leered at Tyler.

The ravenette rolled his eyes.

The game continues, both teams neck-and-neck. At one point, I lean over and place my arm on the back of Adam's chair.

"You're killing out there, Adam" I grinned. "I'm impressed you can keep up with me."

Adam raised a brow, smiling unsurely. "Uh, thanks?"

"I mean it, most people can't."

"Wow. I'm so flattered." He snarked.

The game continues until the last frame. Tyler and Hazel are just ahead of me and Adam.

"If you get a strike, we win." I told Adam as he picked up a ball. "So get a strike."

Adam narrowed his eyes, smiling lazily. "Are all your pep talks this inspiring?"

"Yep." I beamed. "Now get up there and win us the game!"

Adam cradles the ball in his hand, feeling its weight. He lines up, takes a few steps and release! The ball rolls perfectly down the lane until...

"Strike!" Adam jumped, a fist in the air. "Yeah!"

"Noooo, ignominous defeat!" Hazel whinned.

"Ha ha! I told you we'd dominate!"

I run over to hug Adam, lifting him in the air.

"Oh!"

I froze, hearing catcalls, I set him down immediately. I stepped back, scratching the back of my neck. "Uh, erm, um..."

Adam rescues me by holding up his hand for a high-five. "Good game."

Relieved, I return the high-five.

"You two make a pretty good team, huh?" Hazel and Tyler walks over.

I grinned. "Yeah... Maybe we do..." I look at Adam and flash him a winning smile.

Adam returns it.

"... Or maybe everyone else from your school just sucks at everything."

Adam made a look. "Max, you sure know how to kill a moment."


	4. Pool Party

[Adam]

Later that afternoon, I'm riding shotgun in Max's car as he races toward his house, his engine roaring obnoxiously.

"You realize Mia's pool party is mostly gonna be kids from my school, right?" I stated. "Why do you even want to go?"

Max simply grinned. "To see the look on her face when I walk in with you." he winked. "The real question is if you want to go. I know all your dumb friends are gonna tell you that you're crazy for going out with me."

"Well, they're not wrong."

Max snorted. "Figures. They'll tell you that you belong with someone sweet and nice, like that jerk back at the alley." He crossed his arms. "And you'll listen to them and tell me to take a hike."

Okay, was it just me or did Max say something self-depreciating? I shook my head. "Maybe. Maybe not. But whatever I decide, I'll decide for myself, thanks."

"Good." Max smirked. "Can't wait to see everyone's faces when we show up together."

That makes one of us.

Max and I show up to the luxurious Warren estate, ready for Mia's party. There were tons of cars parked along the street, taking over the whole block.

"Whoa. Looks like everyone is already here." I mused.

Max waves me over. "Come on, the party's around back."

As he leads me into the backyard, he pulls off his shirt and my eyes drift over to his sculpted abs...

"Whoa." I swallowed thickly.

Max looks back to me, of course, with a grin. "See anything you like?"

"Shut up."

"Heh. You okay there, Adam?"

"O-of course I am!"

Max puts his arm around me and, before I can prepare myself, throws open the back gate. Everyone looks up at the noise.

"The party can start now, losers! Me and Adam are here!"

Oh. My. God. Can he be any more obnoxious.

I wiggled my fingers shyly as a wave. "Hey, everyone."

"Adam?!" Mia gasped.

My friends, specifically Julian, Mia, and Payton (because honestly, everyone in this party are my friends) stared at me and Max, their eyes glued to his arm around my shoulder.

"Adam? Max? What's going on?" Mia asked.

Julian followed. "Are we being punk'd right now?"

Max looks over at me and shrugs, and I realize he was right... that none of my friends would approve.

"Nope. Max is my date." I said nonchalantly. I didn't want to make this any more of a big deal.

Max pulls me closer. "That's right, kids. Adam is my man now. Deal with it."

"You've got a long way to go before I'm your anything." I snapped.

Max smirked, poking my cheek. "Oh yeah? What's a guy gotta do?"

"You can start by getting me a lemonade." I made him drop his arm from my shoulders, making a shoo-shoo gesture.

"You got it." Max heads over to the drink table on the other side of the backyard.

"OMG!" Payton squeals first. "Adam, this is cray! You've got Max Warren fetching you a drink!? You have to tell me everything! What's it like?!"

I scratched my chin coyly. "Well, it's... different. But in a nice way, I think."

"Adam, I can't believe you're dating my brother!" Mia pouted, hands in her hip.

Julian had to agree. "Yeah, I don't get it, Adam. Are you playin' him or something? I mean, yeah none of us like Max, but-"

"-but even he doesn't deserve that. I know, Julian, come on. Don't you know me at all? I don't play people." I cut him off. "Besides, he's not so bad. Everyone has some good deep inside, even Max. I just have to find it..."

"So? spill! How did this even happen?!" Payton shook me in her excitement.

I chuckled. It's nice to know at least someone is excited about the news. "He asked me out, I said yes. It's not a big deal, guys. It's just one date."

Julian and Mia share a look.

"Well, I've seen him with his exes." Mia sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, he can be charming when he wants to be."

Julian frowned. "Really, Mia? Adam Sanchez and... Max Warren? Man, I still don't get it..." he offered a small smile. "But okay. This is Adam we're talking about. You always know what you're doing."

I look across the pool patio to where Max is pouring me my iced lemonade. He catches me looking and grins warmly... And in that moment, all I feel is confusion.

"Uh, yeah... I know what I'm doing. Sure." I shook my head and turned to all three of them. "You guys are good friends, but I'll be okay. I can handle Max."

Julian shrugged. "Well, if you need back up, you know who to call."

Mia nodded. "We'll take him down so fast he won't even-"

"Thanks, Mia!" I cut her off. "I'll keep that in mind."

Just then, Max returns with my lemonade. "All right people, that's enough talking trash about me behind my back."

I take the drink.

Julian scowled. "I don't mind saying it to your face."

Max ignores Julian, his focus fixated on me entirely. I hope I'm not blushing. "What do you say we get in the pool?"

"Sure," I shrugged, holding up the paper bag. "Just let me get into my beach shorts." I turned away to head inside right as somebody runs by, bumping hard into me! My lemonade sloshes all over my clothes. "Ah!"

"Hey!" Max glowered.

The person who bumped me, a young freshman by the looks of it, turns around and see me drenched, and bursts into laughter.

"Hey, what's your problem-"

Max interrupts me, grabbing the kid's shirt. The boy wriggles but Max lifts him up by the collar.

"Hey wiseguy!" Max sneered. "You messed with the wrong guy. Do you know who that is? That's your Alpha, Adam Sanchez!"

Julian, Mia, and Payton stared at me questionably. I face-palmed, embarrassed. "Don't ask..."

"Oh god! Y-you're Adam? Like, The Adam? "

I stared at the kid. "Since when did my name have a the in it?"

"You bet he's the Adam! So tell him you're sorry! Go on!" Max cuts in.

The boy stammers out an apology.

"Thanks."

And with that, Max drags the kid toward the edge of the pool. It was only my quick thinking that saved him from getting tossed in, clothes and all, like Max intended.

"Woah there, Max. I think he's got the message," I rushed forward, grabbing the guy's arm and pulling him away. "Just don't run around anymore, all right? This is a pool party, we'd like to avoid accidents, thanks."

"I-Okay! Thanks, Adam. You really are as awesome as they say!"

"I don't know who's they but thanks."

The guy scurries away.

"Why'd you give him the slip?" Max pouted.

I patted his shoulder. "I was splashed with lemonade, Max. I'll get over it."

"And this is mostly a Pixelburry party, and that's not how we roll." Julian nudged me. "Right, Adam?"

"Exactly."

Max grunted. "Fine. But... Are you okay?"

"Max, I'm all right. Just sticky." I smiled at him. "Thanks, though, for standing up for me. That was... sweet, I guess."

Max grinned, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Heh. Well, no one messes with my man."

"Am not your anything." I reminded.

Max ignores me. "Now that that's been taken care of, let's get you out of those clothes."

"Excuse me?"

Payton gasped, scandalized. "Oh no he didn't!"

"Should I punch him now?" Julian cracked his knuckles.

"Ugh, Max, you creep!" Mia growled.

"... To go swimming, Jeez!" Max quickly finished.

My face heated up. "R-right, of course."

o~o~o~o~o~o

[Max]

I can't believe I said that!

No, well, actually I can. I am a shameless flirt. But I can't believe I said that to Adam. Man, I got carried away. But could you blame me? This is actually the first time I'm feeling serious over someone. It's a good thing this was a pool party. Fast thinking on the cover up.

Adam goes over to change and... I go do whatever people do in parties. Since this isn't a Hearst party I can't do what I usually do at parties, since Adam would either stop me or counter it. It's his territory after all so he calls the shots. It's strange. I usually do what I like with no answering to anyone. But I know I screw this up, there's no do-over.

When did I care so much?

I shook my head. It's been awhile now so I sought out for my date. At some point, I see a group of kids crowding up a bright colored photo booth. Since when did we have a photo booth here? Did Mia rent it for the party? Wouldn't it be easier to hire photographers?

"Adam! Just in time, get in here!"

I stopped in my tracks. Some wiseguy has his arm around my date, swoops him into the booth with him where they strike a pose

"We make this look good!"

"My turn!" A girl takes the guy's place by Adam's side. "Woo! Dance party in the booth!"

"Me next!" And another girl takes her place, squeezing Adam tightly with her head resting on his shoulder. "Cheeeeese!"

By the time I got any nearer, I see a bunch of them looking at printed pictures and Adam is among them, pretty much the center of it.

"How did they turn out? Let me see!" Adam looked at them all, since he was basically the common denominator.

"Aw Adam, you and Clara look so cute in this picture with the ice cream parlor background! It's like you're on a date!" A prep girl gushed.

Clara giggled. "I think we'd totally rock an ice cream parlor date."

"Oh, come on! Adam and me? With the boardwalk background? Hottest picture ever!" A guy bragged.

"Well, I think the one with me and him at the Eiffel tower is a masterpiece." Another girl spoke up.

"I think the moral here is that Adam looks great, period." Payton pointed out with a giggle. "You'd make a good couple with pretty much anybody... on any kind of date."

Adam rolled his eyes, smiling. "You guys give me too much credit."

Payton grinned. "Good thing you're pan after all, huh?"

"Just for the record, anyone going out with me would be taken out on the best dates ever!" The guy said.

"Really, John? Best ever?"

"Trust me I'm an actor, I can be romantic when I want to be."

Clara giggled. "Oh I think I can give you a run for your money, actor boy."

"Wanna bet, Prep girl?"

Payton laughed. "You two should go out instead."

"Everyone's got romance on their brain." Adam chuckled, shaking his head at their antics.

Payton poked Adam. "The real question is, I guess, who looks best with you."

They shared a laugh. That's when I decided to step in, encircling my arm around Adam's neck and pulling him to me.

Adam yelped. "M-Max!"

"I don't just look best for Adam, I look perfect with Adam." I smirked. "And that's that."

They all stared at me. Adam looked mortified. I kept up the grin, but I felt my façade fading.

The actor guy snorted. "Yeah, right Max."

"Yeah, I'm always right." I grinned.

Adam sighed heavily, pushing away and turning to me. "Max, for the last time, I am your date, not your steady. Don't just decide things like this for yourself." He snapped. I blinked, taken aback. "And, flash back, remember what you told me the first time we met?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Uh, well, that was a long time ago..."

Actually, I did remember. He insulted me and I punched him. But lately, I've been having dreams of that meeting but it turned out differently.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I taunted, when this kid told me I couldn't push them around.

"I don't know, big guy," This kid smiled seductively. "What do you WANT me to do about it?"

I blinked. "Are... are you hitting on me?"

"Do you want me to hit on you?"

"I'm actually kinda confused..." I frowned.

Just like I am now.

"Well, I remember. And I'll remind you." He crossed his arms. "You said I was the first loser in loser high. That there was a plan for this piece of land that didn't involve my crappy school. And that it wouldn't be around for long. How right were you about that Max? Here I am, with a lot of friends always ready to back me up without coercion and their so-called Alpha as you want to put it. And Pixelburry High is still standing, proud and known as one of the best schools in this area. True, we haven't surpassed the accreditation levels of Hearst nor Athena but I don't need that to know one thing: You were wrong."

I stared blankly, for once, speechless.

"Ohhhh~ Max just got buuurned~" The prep girl marvelled, taking out her phone. "I'm tweeting this."

Before I can move to stop here, Adam reaches out and places his hand on hers, slowly pushing it down. "No, Clara. This is a party, we're here to have fun. Ruining someone's image without a lawsuit cause even if they are from Hearst, isn't fun. No tweeting... That goes for you, too, John."

Clara whined. "Awww come on Adam!"

"Yeah dude, how about let this one naughty deed slip?" John, also looking ready to tweet, asked.

Adam crossed his arms once more, eye brow raised. "Guys..."

Clara sighed. "Fine." she kept her phone.

"Probably lose some followers for a hate tweet, anyway." John grumbled.

"Great." Adam smiled, then turned to me. "C'mon Max, Julian and Autumn wanted to have a Chicken Fight with us."

I blinked in surprise as he pulled me after him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Adam grinned at me. "Is your ego recovering from the telling off?"

I frowned. "Aren't you, like, mad at me?"

"Max, I told you off. Doesn't mean I was mad," He shrugged. "Believe me, I told a lot of people off. Even though this school has zero tolerance for bullying, you wouldn't believe how many people needed-"

I toned him out after that, just watching his lips and thinking how sweet it would be to kiss them...

Even if they did tell me off.


	5. Maybe

[Adam]

The pool party is, pardon the pun, going swimmingly so far. Max still acted out with his ego, but I was glued to his side so I made sure to intervene when needed and it never escalated to a fight. I guess if there's one thing that would makes us a good couple it'd be that I can keep him in line.

I blinked. Where did that train of thought come from? This was a date, nothing more. I'm only keeping his head under the clouds for my friends' sake.

Right?

We finally found Julian and Autumn, who had been making out near the pool, by the way. They cut it short for that Chicken Fight thing they asked for.

"Wah!" I yelped as I felt movement underneath me and suddenly Max popped out of the water on his shoulders. "Max! A little warning next time, jeez!"

"You two are going down!" Max taunted.

Julian leered. "The only one going down is Adam who's unfortunate enough to be paired up with you."

"Ohhhh, it's on now! Prepare to eat your words." Max growled.

I looked at Autumn. "This is a friendly game... Right?"

"Last time I checked, yeah." Autumn said.

Max and Julian walked towards each other and Autumn and I locked hands, twisting and turning to get the other to lose balance. Autumn may be a girl but she definitely didn't go down without a fight.

Pardon, once again, for the pun.

There were several times when I felt like I was slipping, and I don't know how it was prevented, if I was gripping Autumn's hands too tight so she couldn't risk dropping me off without going down along with me, or if it was due to Max backing off for a moment to re-adjust my thighs on his shoulder. At this point, other party-goers were rooting and cheering, yelling out who they were betting on winning.

Just when I thought I was about to pull Autumn off, something hit my head to the side and I blacked out before I even splashed into the water.

"...dam..." "...lease..." ..Ad..." "..kay.." "...mon..." "...ake up..." "...abe..."

"ADAM!"

I coughed, feeling wet all over. Probably since I might've just coughed out water. I found myself laid out on one of the beach chairs. Autumn had her arms around me the moment I was sat up, Julian made way but kept his hand on my shoulder, rubbing my back. Everyone else was watching from afar, concerned but Payton and her boyfriend, a musician named Ezra, made sure they gave me space to breathe.

I felt dizzy. "Wha... what happened..." I reached up to hold my head and... "ow!"

"Careful Adam, there's big bump and bruise there." Julian said. "But I guess learning CPR in health class paid off after all."

I only stared at him confusedly.

"You were hit on the head, Adam." Autumn finally said. "We didn't really see what hit you, though..."

I frowned. "Who would do such a thing?"

"I'll give you one hint;" Julian grumbled. "Max left and he bolted right out the exit. Mia went after him, to give him a good telling off."

My head hurts. "I don't understand, Julian... What does Max have to do with this?"

"He left you, his date, right after you got hit!" Julian listed. "He must've planned this. Commit crime and high-tailing outta here like the scum he is!""

No. "Well... we don't know that for sure." I mused.

"Come on, Adam, why do gotta extend your supreme niceness to Max, too, anyway?" Ezra asked. "Benefits of doubts and second chances might mean a lot to you, sure, but doesn't mean everyone else thinks the same. Especially not someone like Max."

I slowly got to my feet, a little woozy still. "Well, like I said, we don't know for sure. What I do I know, is that I didn't see Max hit me or someone else from Hearst. So this is all speculation, so I think we shouldn't pin it on him just yet."

"But who else could've done it? He's the number one suspect!" Julian insisted.

I sighed. This was not helping my head. "If we got evidence against him, maybe. For now, he's a suspect. Because with the little evidence we have, counting none, it could be anyone. It might even a prank gone wrong and they're letting Max take the fall so I guess I'll drop it for no-"

"Sanchez!"

I turned and gawked, seeing Lacey going towards me. And she looked furious. Why would she look so angry? I haven't messed with her schemes or anything as of late to- oh.

"Lacey, I swear, I didn't ask Max to... I had nothing to do with... I didn't..." I fumbled with my words.

She slapped me across the face hard as soon as she got near enough to.

"Ack!" I fell back to the beach chair and a cacophony of protest ensued.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Guy's already injured!"

"Were you the one who threw whatever at him?!"

Lacey ignored them in favor of me, fortunately or unfortunately. "Didn't what?! Seduce my boyfriend and have him cheat on me?!"

"I... I... I didn't! And Max... Didn't he break up with you?" I asked. "He called you on..."

Lacey took a step forward, Julian and Autumn made a blockade in front of me. She fumed. "He didn't do anything of the sort! Max is mine, you hear me?! Mi-!"

"Lacey, back off!"

I turned my head and see Max, Mia, Hazel and Tyler make their way make their way towards us.

"Max! Finally, I got a bone to pick with you." Lacey glared. "But first, tell this second rate off for seducing you!"

Max sighed, exasperated. "He didn't seduce me Lacey, god, you're so annoying. I went to him, I asked him out, and he hesitated. I convinced him to say yes. Case close." he grumbled. "If anything, I seduced him."

"Uh, no, you didn't." I protested.

"Just makin' a point, babe."

Mortified, looking at everyone's shocked expressions, I flailed my arms. "DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU IDIOT!"

Lacey, however, was too busy staring at Max, mouth agape. "You can't be serious! You're leaving me for this piece of trash?!"

My head was hurting more from this noise.

"Adam ain't a piece of trash, bitch." Tyler growled. "And anyone would leave you with that attitude. With Adam, it isn't even a fair fight on your part."

Mia interjected. "So get the hell out of here. This is my party and I don't tolerate gate crashers. Tyler, Hazel, show her out."

Tyler man-handled Lacey out of here. Woman-handled, in Hazel's case.

"Get your hands off me! This is so not over! I'm getting you back for this!" Lacey ranted until her voice started to fade.

I looked at Max. "See Max, you should've broken up with her face to face." I sighed. "There's such a thing called phone pranks after all."

Max scratched his chin, chagrined. "Heh, actually... I never did break up with her..."

I stared at him blankly. "You what?"

"I knew she'd throw a fit as soon as I say we need to talk. So that phone call yesterday, that was, er, kinda faked."

I clenched my fists. "What?"

"But I knew you wouldn't say yes if I was still, uh, in a relationship. And it was hard getting you to agree even then,"

I glared at Max.

"Uh... you look... cute when you're angry?"

I groaned. "Payton, can you give me a ride home?" I asked, ignoring Max's shock expression. "I need to lay my head down now before someone else worsens it."

Payton hooked her arm around mine. "You got it, Adam. Come on, Ezra." She glared at Max. "You really blew it, you jerk."

We passed him before he finally made to move again, grabbing my arm. "Wait Adam, please let me drive you-"

"What?" I grounded. "You expect me to let you drive me home after everything that's happened?"

Max looked sheepish. "I expect you to hold out on your word. You said you'd give me one chance, one date." he said. "A date's not over till I get you home."

I gave Max a hard look. "... Fine." I sighed.

"What, woah hey Adam. That's enough. You don't have to feel obligated to keep your word to this jerk." Ezra said, glaring at the guy.

"You know that's not how I roll, Ezra." I smiled weakly before giving Max a hard look. "Just let me change back to my clothes first."

"No. They're still wet and sticky from earlier." Max said. "I'm having them washed, you can borrow some clothes from me. The maids can tell you where."

I made a look. "What, you're not evem gonna show me where yourself?"

"Well," Max rubbed the back of his head. "I figured you don't really want to be around me now."

I looked at him. "Right..."

o~o~o~o~o~o

[Max]

I'm furious.

When we got Adam out of the water and I saw the bump on his head I knew it was no accident. I saw that rock that flopped into the pool along with Adam. It wasn't big enough to kill him but that's beside the the point!

I rushed outside to find out who did it. I don't know if ot shocked me more than it confused me that it was some guy from my football team. Eitherway, that didn't stop me from beating him up.

"What's your deal, Jason?!" I glowered. "I told you, no making a move without my say so!"

"I-I know, I know! But since it was your girl who ask, I thought it was your saying so!"

I blinked. Lacey? Aw, crap. She found out. "Just... Get away from here already, got it? I don't want anyone seeing you around here!"

Jason nodded frantically before heading out, accidentally running into someone. "Outta my way!"

I heard an annoyed huff and then Tyler came to view with Hazel right on his heels.

"I knew you were up to something, Warren." Tyler hissed. "What did you do to Adam?"

I held up my hands. "Can it, big guy. I did nothing, and I'm just upset about this as you are." I grunted.

"I highly doubt that." Hazel snorted.

Tyler stepped forward, poking me in the chest. "I don't what you're playing at and if you're up to something or not. Which infuriates me cause I can't beat you up unless I'm sure you done something cause Adam will just get on my case about it."

I glared at him, wondering if the guy still has lingering feelings toward Adam or not.

"But I'll tell you this, asswipe. Before we started dating, he was helping me train for the Iron Warrior challenge. Even after running drills with, I wasn't confident on winning. But you know what he said to me?" Tyler paused before proceeding. "'I believe in you.' And I thought, if that's not any reason for winning I don't know what is."

I made a look. "And what does your sap story have anything to do with me?" I scoffed.

"Because if Adam agreed to go out with you today, then it's because of that reason, too." Suddenly, he grabbed my shirt and gripped it tightly. "So I'm warning you, if you're playing games and you hurt him, I hurt you."

Before I can respond, we heard a commotion from back in the party. The three of us look at each other before rushing in.

Lacey was here.

Long story short, things got ugly pretty fast. After I told him the truth... Well, I've never seen Adam so upset with me before. I mean, okay, I knew we weren't always on the best terms. But the difference now was that I cared he was upset with me.

I was relieved when Adam agreed that I can still take him home. I can still do something to save this date.

And I knew just how to do it.

When Adam returned, I was glad just to make it back in time. The drive to his home was quiet, except for me rapidly tapping fingers on the dash. I constantly look around, focusing on anything and everything but Adam. Till he finally decides to break the silence.

"So, where were did you disappear to?"

Damn. I thought I made it back in time to avoid being questioned. "Uh, nowhere. I was at the party the whole tine."

"I saw your parking space was empty. I sat on a nearby bench and when I you came back, you didn't notice I was there the whole time." He deadpanned.

Oh crap. Silence was my only response. Frustrated, Adam sat back with a sigh. A while later, I pull up to his apartment building.

"Well, Max, today has been enlightening to say the least." Adam grunted. "We tried out this experiment and got proof... That we do not work together."

Adam opens his door and is about to get out of the car when I put a hand on his arm.

"Adam, wait..." I pleaded. He does but he refuses to meet my eyes. That might be better. I might chicken out. I take a breath, reaching into the backseat and puts on his lap... a bouquet of yellow rose leaf. "Here, for you..."

Adam stared at them in wonder.

"I, uh... went on a quick run to the store while you were busy changing... and uh, the flower lady said they meant 'you may hope.' and... I kinda am..."

Adam looked at me specutatively. "I thought you didn't do flowers."

"So? I changed my mind."

He looks at me straight, making me squirm because for sure he saw my anxious expression. "Max, what is this? I thought you just asked me out for status, because we 'rule our school' or whatever.

Oh god don't let him catch on. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, a guy who just ask someout out just to boost his social status doesn't buy them flowers. At least, a guy like you wouldn't. Unless..." Adam widened his eyes. "Max, do you... like me?"

My face burned up. "What? No, I-"

"Oh my god, you actually like me, don't you?" Adam can't help but smirk, the shit. "You were even so particular of the meaning."

I grumbled. "Come on, they're just flowers. No big deal." I insisted.

"Well, thanks I guess. You can be real thoughtful if you want to be." He chuckled. He looks at me for a moment before leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on my cheek.

Now it was scorching.

"If you don't count the incident and your egotistical streak, I had a surprisingly great time today." Adam said.

I grinned. "Come on, enjoying my company wasn't that much of a surprise, was it?" I wriggled my brows.

"Um," Adam smiled coyly. "I'm talking biggest shock of my life."

I smiled at that. "Well, at least I'm your number one in something."

Finally, Adam gets out of my car, bouquet to his chest. As he makes it up the first landing, I called out to him.

He turns back.

"Hey Adam, maybe we can do this again sometime?"

Adam paused, like he was considering something. He smiled. "Maybe."

I flashed a smile before driving away, being quiet with my engine for once. It turned to a grin when I realize something.

I still had his clothes to return.


	6. Red

[Adam]

I yawned, my alarm clock beeping obnoxiously on my bed side. I reached over drowsily to look at the blinking digital uh digits.

6: 30am

I was going to be late for my first period if I don't start moving now.

Mondays are the worst. Why did I stay up with Nishan playing video games to help him decide the positives and negatives of fantasy RPGs to trigger happy games?

I skipped breakfast in favor of showering and getting dress. I was upset when I couldn't find my favorite Cybersmile t-shirt and light purple blazer anywhere. Maybe it was in the hamper? I do tend to wear it a lot. This was probably a message saying I needed to take the laundry to the washers soon but I can get back to that after school.

I grabbed my backpack hanging on my bed post, stuffing it with the notebooks and textbook on my desk. I snatched my apartment key from the ornamental blue dish laid on the side table beside the front door before I heard the revving of engine.

I blinked. Is that...? No. It couldn't be.

I slid open the door lock, undoing the chain before stepping out.

I heard a car honking and saw a hand waving. When I leaned over the metal railings, I gawked at the sight of a wide grinning Max.

"Max?!" I gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

He held up a paper bag. "Got sumthin' for you."

"Uh, okaaaay~" I muttered unsurely, heading down the stairs and walking towards the red porsche. I spoke to Max through the passenger seat window. "I don't know what this is about, but can it wait? I'm going to miss the bus and be late for my first class so..."

Max interrupted me. "Got ya covered, babe. Hop on and I'll take you."

"Uh, what? No, that's not necessar-" He suddenly shoved the bag to my chest. "What the-This is... My clothes?" I said as I looked into the bag and found my favorite outfit, freshly washed... Oh. The party.

Max opened the passenger door. "Fluff and folded, as promised. So do I get points for that?"

"Uh, I didn't realize you'd be counting..." I said, rubbing the back of my head. The blond patted the seat next to him. I sighed, smiling dryly. "Okay, fine. I guess I'm hitching a ride."

Max grinned and drove off as soon as I was buckled in. He offered me an extra starbucks coffee which I accepted gratefully, my stomach protesting its lack of breakfast.

"Thanks for the ride, Max. But aren't you going to be late for your own class?"

"Heh, don't you know who I am? I'm Max Warren, I can get away with something as simple as being late for class."

I rolled of eyes, smiling wearily. "Right, of course. Forgive me for forgetting regular people have to earn a good grade."

The ride to school was pretty much uneventful. And honestly, very fast. At this rate, I would arrive early enough to grab a bagel before heading to class.

"Well Max, thanks for the ride. I'll, uh, see you around? I guess." I said unsurely. Right up until last Friday, we were mortal enemies. Now we're... Acquintances? Unlikely friends? Less than enemies less than friends? I honestly had no clue.

Max smirked. "I'll do you one better. I'll see you for lunch."

"... What?"

"Catch ya later!"

"What, wait no Max, you-" I trailed off as he drove away. Fast. "-You can't... be serious..." I finished needlessly, blinking. He's not serious... Right?

Nishan mixed the chemicals dutifully. "He's not serious."

"You think?" I asked, looking up from the microscope.

Wes responded next. "Totally. He's working an angle, I know it. That's just the kind of guy Max is."

"Really? I thought that was you." I smirked playfully. "Heard you faked IDs so you and Koh can get into this awesome club."

Wes waved the comment off. "Nuance."

I chuckled.

"Besides Adam," Nishan spoke up. "You and Max Warren are not like bees to flowers, cattle egrets and cattles, man and dog. You're not exactly the epitome of the mutualism symbiosis."

I cocked my head to the side. "... meaning?"

"You're not compatible" Nishan dumbed down. "Maybe Max can get something good outta this..."

Wes snorted. "Like the benefit of the doubt."

"... but I don't see what good you can get out of it." Nishan said, looking at me. "You're the most thoughtful, kindest person I know, Adam. You deserve a lot more than Max Warren. Trust me."

I smiled. "Aw, that's so nice of you to say Nishan. I could kiss you." I teased.

"W-what?" Nishan turned red. "I-I don't think that's such a good idea. A-after all, I'm straight and not to mention I'm dating Sakura and if she found out she'd-"

I laughed, patting his back. "Relax Nishan, I'm just playing with you. Besides, I know Sakura enough not to mess with her or her boyfriend."

That only got Nishan to turn redder. He shook his head. "You determined that compound yet?"

"It's phosphate. Now what?"

Three subjects later, I was on my way out the quad for free period. I saw Katherine, Koh and Wes waving me over to their table. I decide to go over to place my bag down before doing something about lunch. I put a foot forward their general direction before I was suddenly tugged from behind.

"Wah!? What the-!" I yelped when I was made to turn around, and an arm, a familiar someone's muscle-toned arm, encircled my neck. "M-Max!"

"Hey babe, got us some chinese for lunch." Max said, lifting his other to show me the take-out.

I stared at him in disbelief. "You're actually serious?" I asked, very much concious of the eyes of everyone in the quad looking at me and Max.

"Huh? Yeah, it's Chinese. Oh, maybe you don't feel Chinese right now? I can get, like, something more western..."

I shook my head. "No, no. I mean, you were actually serious about seeing me for lunch?"

"Well," Max smirked, letting go of me to stand right in front of me. "I'm here, aren't I?"

I scratched my chin. "Well, yeah but I-" I trailed off as a blackish blur got between me and the blond, pouncing said blond to the ground and going for the jaw.

"You're not messing with our Adam on my watch, you jerk!"

I gawked. "OH MY GOD! KOH, WE DO NOT ATTACK PEOPLE!" I got down, grabbing her hips and used every ounce of my strength to pull her off before any real damage was done.

"Max isn't technically a person, more like a piece of trash to be taken out." Wes interjected. "So it doesn't apply."

I grunted, keeping Koh at bay as Max got up. "It applies when three minor offense per school year makes a major offense and one more of those gets Koh expelled, and I'm not having that when I want us all graduating next March." I let Koh go when I'm sure she wouldn't try anything.

"Sometimes, you're just no fun, Adam." Wes sighed.

Katherine spoke up. "Um, but Adam, one is to wonder why Pixelberry High's public enemy no. 1 is right here on our campus... for you, it seems."

"Yeah," Koh grumbled, glaring at Max. "I heard about last Saturday but I didn't believe Julian for a second."

I shrugged. "Care to enlighten us, Max?"

"You, sure. Don't care so much for them," Max replied, grabbing my hand. "Come on, let's get outta here."

I stumbled as he dragged me after him. "Max! A friendly reminder that unlike you, I actually go to school here and still have classes to attend."

"Relax. I'm just taking you to the parking lot."

Max opened the passenger seat's door for me to sit on and kept it open. He leaned against his car and ate his take out standing up.

I picked up a Shanghai spring roll with my chopsticks and popped it in my mouth. I hummed in delight. "Mmm, that hits the spot. I love spring rolls."

"Yeah, I know." Max grinned, puffing out his chest. "I did my research. You prefer fried Dimsums, although they were out stock when I ordered them first."

I stared at him blankly. "Research...?"

"I looked it up on your Facebook." Max shrugged. He finished the spring rolls so he was tipping the box to get every single piece of chao fan rice out of it and into his mouth.

My cheeks were slightly warm. "Are you... stalking my facebook account?"

Max choked, realizing what he just revealed, and coughed. Some pieces of rice even coming out of his nose.

"Oh my god you are, aren't you?" I snickered, fishing out my water bottle and handing it over to Max.

Max grumbled, snatching the bottle from my hand and taking large gulps before speaking. "Shut up. Damn it, you're always stirring me up and I make a fool out of myself. I must look real stupid now..." He complained.

"I wouldn't say that." I shook my head, smiling. "You losing your cool... I actually find it quite... Endearing."

Max stared at me for a while, to the point that I felt self-conscious. Finally, he smirked and said. "I can't wait to make this a regular thing."

"Huh? Make what a what now?" I blinked.

Max just grinned, gesturing me to get out. "You'll find out eventually. Anyway, time for me to go, babe. I'll see you when I see you."

"I am not your babe, Max." I groaned.

Max winked, walking towards the driver's seat "Yet."

"Not even." I deadpanned as he drove off the parking lot, leaving me to wonder what he meant.

I found out only a day later, when I found Max's red porsche once again parked right in front of my building.

"Max, seriously..." I said,walking towards him. "What are you after?"

The blond just smirked as he stepped out. "Isn't it obvious?" He moved in class so our faces were inches apart. I flinched at the closeness. "You."

I raised a brow, pushing him away slightly. "Yeah. Sure. In your dreams."

"Well, dreams come true, don't they?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling dryly.

o~o~o~o~o~o

[Max]

Endearing.

A guy makes a fool of himself and he calls it endearing. Adam Sanchez is one of a kind. Needless to say, for the rest of the week, it became a regular thing. I pick him up and bring him to school with my red porsche, I order take out-Chinese, Japanese, Western, whatever. I started asking what he'd like every time I dropped him off. Adam also got his friends to not make too much of a scene the following Monday when he got me into agreeing to sit with him for lunch in their quad.

Still, the occasional glares were still there when Adam wasn't really looking.

"Okay, I just can't tolerate it anymore. Just how long is Mr. High-and-Mighty gonna hang around you, Adam?" Julian complained. "I'm not buying this nice guy act."

I glared back at him. "The only one I'm being nice to is him," I cocked my head towards Adam. "So don't get your pants up in a twist. Besides, Adam enjoys my company so that's all that matters." I toss a careless arm around his shoulders.

"Uh let's not get ahead of ourselves now." Adam protested, leaning away. "Let's just say I'm not overly aversed to it. But in any case, you really need to stop cutting classes for this, Max."

I vaguely winced. I don't bother to mention that a strong reason why I kept coming during free period is not only to see Adam, although that's the main reason, is to avoid Lacey altogether. The classes I cut in order to have lunch with Adam are usually ones I have with Lacey. And since the party, I don't fancy confronting her.

"I'll do what I want." I dismissed it. Then, with a mischievous grin, I leaned closer and whispered directly to Adam's ear in the best husky voice I can manage. "And I want you."

Adam turned an interesting shade of red, slapping my shoulder indignantly. "Oh my god, Max, you did not! Get your mind outta the gutter please!" he exclaimed.

I laughed. Adam sure is adorable when he's flustered.

"Ugh, I want to gush but this is just too weird." Payton pouted. "#AdamDatingMax Biggest shocker of the century."

Adam spoke up. "We are not dating. We're just-dare I say it-friends."

Ouch. Max Warren does not do friend-zone.

"No way, that for real?" Autumn asked, eyes widened. "You're officially friends?"

Adam shrugged. "He got me take out the passed week, and not to mention, driving me to school on his own free will. I think it's pretty safe to say we're passed the play ground enemies phase."

"Uh, yeah, a crafty all-out heist against Hearst and Max being partly involved in that illegal Fireworks scandal that almost got you expelled is not just play ground enemies level." Wes snorted.

"Just..." Adam waved it off. "Let's wipe clean the slate, okay guys? Julian, you and Nishan were less than acquintances before taking a chance on friendship. Now he's helping you keep your grades up to stay on the team and you're keeping him alive in gym class. Koh, you were pretty much a lone she-wolf before coming here. Now... Well, you're still pretty independant but you're aware you have us to back you up when you need a helping hand. Plus, you're dating Wes..."

"Uh uh uh! Okay, okay, we get it, let's not start considering watching movies of teenagers holding hands singing about teenagers holding hands." Wes cut in, blushing. "Or worse, becoming those teenagers."

Koh snorted. "That was a total dig on High School Musical, wasn't it?" She shook her head. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try not to hit Max with a weed-wacker the first chance I get."

I made a look. "Jeez, thanks."

"OMG!" Payton gasped. "Max Warren said thank you! I gotta tweet this!" she grabbed her phone.

I gawked. "I was being sarcastic! You tweet that, I tweet the list of the guys you dated and tag Ezra."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

Adam chuckled.

"Jeez Adam," Payton huffed, keeping her phone. "I liked it better when you were dating Tyler."

Koh nodded. "Yeah, guy was cheesy and the nacho-sweetness kind when he smothered you with kisses and hugs every waking moment but at least we were sure he was decent."

"Oh yeah! Remember when he got his first A in geometry after Adam tutored him? #BestGlompEver." Payton giggled.

Autumn gushed. "Yeah that was sweet! Oh, and when they won cutest couple in Junior year? They were no longer dating at that time too!"

"I would've thought you and I had that in the bag, Autumn. We were actually dating then." Julian piped in. "But yeah, it made sense."

I grumbled, standing up. "I gotta go, Gym class is coming up in an hour and I usually show up for that. Don't miss me too much, Adam." I walked away.

"Nothing will be missed." Koh hollered.

I ignored her busying my mind with more immediate concerns. Like how to get out of being friend-zoned. Speaking of, since Adam finally established we were on friendly terms, I pulled out my phone to add him on Facebook. He accepted the request just us I arrived back on Hearst. I could now see some personal info after that, and with one particular info, I got an idea to hopefully help me out of being friend-zoned.

Adam's birthday was coming up.


	7. Conflict

[Adam]

Max didn't pick me up the rest of the week. I was almost late for my first period the first time he didn't show up because I waited on him. This made me upset then I realize I had no right to. He wasn't obligated to do that for me.

Which begs the question, why had he?

I ignored it, in between school requirements and scouting colleges with scholarships (my benefactor sent me a brochure of Hollywood University and unless something else comes up I'll be going for that. But I hope I wouldn't have to rely on him forever.) I couldn't afford to be distracted. But now, with things calming down for a bit till exams, I thought about how Max was acting towards me lately.

We had a feud for so long, this sudden change was... well, sudden. There really was no other way to put it. I wasn't sure how I felt about it and I'm still wondering if Max was for real. I mean, sure he flirted with me, but I wasn't sure if he was playing or if he was being serious.

Well, I guess that was answered now.

I didn't know how I felt about that. At one point, I realize I enjoyed his pampering and being spoiled by Max. At one point, I hoped this was Max being sincerely affectionate.

I shook my head. I already have to rely on a stranger for my needs, I don't need that thinking. Right now, I need to focus on exams coming up two weeks from now, projects to pass included as alternative exams. Tyler and I had to work on a scale model of a steam engined train, illustrating the law of accelaration, interaction, friction and inertia to develop for physics. We've got the toy train and tracks. We just need it to function by burning coal. Not to mention additional items for scenary like the boom gates and train station.

Payton and Mia wanted me to come with them look for new dresses since the homecoming dance was up next after the exams, wanting a guy's preference factored in on their choices. But I mentioned needing to study.

That, and the fact that I may be pan but I'm not gay enough to go shopping in a heart beat.

Not always at least.

The boys, Nishan along with Wes and Julian were at his place playing video games so Nishan can tutor them after.

Autumn had studies in her mind too, not to mention the yearbook committee she was part of. Which reminded me, I had to take a look at progress this Friday. And I need to have that meeting with the school board for the budget of the school clubs and varsitites. Which was tonight, but at least it was online. Still, being a student while also being the student body president is a lot of work, even for the Adam.

I sighed, my birthday was tomorrow too but there's no time for celebrating. I have to keep my grades above average for more open oppotunities. So here I am in the library while most of my friends were taking it easy, or at least easier than I am. Autumn for sure had a lot to deal with, too.

I groaned, thinking about how much I wanted a chance to unwind.

"Excuse me," a voice suddenly spoke behind me. "you're Adam Sanchez, right?"

I turned around, and see it's a freshmen, by her height and the way she has to ask who I am. Not to sound arrogant, but it doesn't take too long for people here to know about me so the only way I'd be unrecognize is if someone was new here, like a freshmen or transferee.

I guess Max was right about me being the school alpha; you can't be a student here for long and not know about me.

"Yeah, that's right. Do you need something?" I smiled politely.

Her eyes shone brightly. "Wow, I can't believe it's really you! I-I saw you give that speech in the general assembly for freshmens, it really curtailed my nerves on being new and I heard a lot about you from Nishan of the science club I'm in a-and my twin brother heard other awesome stuff about you from tweets online of the Pixelberry community b-but wow! They weren't kidding about how calming your smile is, so the other rumors of how cool you are must be true. And Payton's blog of nice-ies hotties... But you're a lot hotter than the photos give credit for! No wonder he has a man-crush on you!"

I turned red. I should really tell Payton not to over-dramatize my reputation in her blogs. The attention is flattering, but also embarrassing.

"Er, thanks, I guess." I rubbed the back of my head.

She blinked, as if realizing what she said. "O-oh! I'm sorry, I got carried away there!" she apologized, flustered.

"It's all right," I chuckled dryly. "Uh, is that all? Because I'm kinda a bit busy, as you can see." I gestured to the papers and notebooks sprawled on the table.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot." She held out a letter that I only noticed now. "Here, your boyfriend asked me to hand this over to you."

I blinked, staring at the note. Was it scented? I suddenly smell roses. "Uh, I don't... have a boyfriend, you know, not presently at least."

"Oh! I just assumed, since he was holding a bouquet of roses and looked nervous asking me to hand it over." she giggled. "He's kinda handsome, too. Maybe he's a secret admirer. That might not be a first for you, huh?"

I took the letter, a little chagrined by her comment. My admirers were always rather blunt, never secret. But it definitely wasn't a first, if this was, indeed, a love letter. "Er, thanks."

"Your welcome! It's nice meeting you officially, Adam!" she beamed, before rushing out, squealing like some fan girl, and I swore I heard her scream. "They would look so good together", "ah, my fujoshi feels" or something along the lines.

Pixelberry High, where anything can happen.

I looked at the letter, more of a small note actually, before unfolding it and reading it over. I blinked at who I saw as the sender.

Adam,

I know I haven't gone to see you these pass days. But you'll learn soon why and how it was necessary. Please meet me at the Parking lot of your school as soon as you're ready to head home. I'll be waiting.

Max

P.S. sorry it took all day to get this to you, had to find a freshmen to deliver it but most ran off cause I was probably too cool for them to handle.

I raised a brow after I finished reading it. I wonder what was up, and he couldn't simply text me to meet up with him and instead went through the trouble to find someone to hand me a note. For sure, if it weren't a freshmen anyone else wouldn't have gone and delievered it, knowing the blond well enough and his infamous reputation.

Well, Max always did have a flare for dramatics.

But now, I'm wondering if I should go over to meet him. Maybe if I make him wait long enough, he would get impatient and leave. I shook my head. Then I would have ignored the letter he went through the trouble getting to me and for no good reason.

Besides, I shouldn't feel apprehensive on seeing him, right?

I sighed, collecting my stuff and deciding just to do it at home in favor of going over to see Max and not keep him waiting. If he was going to explain himself, I wanted to know and get my questions out of the way.

I ignored the butterflies in my stomach at the thought of seeing him again.

~o~

The sun was starting its descent when I made my way outside the library building and towards the parking lot. As I got near, I noticed a small crowd gathered around in semi-circle fashion, but still in a mindful distance, of a porsche with one blond and a red head beside it.

Max and Lacey.

"Hey," I stepped beside a spectator. "What's going on here?"

The student representative for the Sophomores, Candy, turned to me. "Ah, President, it's you. These two are arguing with each other but we can't interfer since they're not students here. What do we-"

I stopped hearing her speak as Lacey suddenly pushed forward, and kissed Max right in the mouth in front of everyone.

In front of me.

I froze at the spot. A bouquet of roses fell. There was a collective gasp by everyone present. Internally, I felt an uncomfortable feeling making itself right at home in the pit of my stomach, as if I've been punched in the gut.

"Lacey!" Max gasped, pulling her away from him forcefully. To hear his voice again, it gave me a vague idea what this feeling was. "The hell is wrong with you!?"

Lacey, however, didn't look defeated. In fact, there was a determined gleam to her eyes. Then, she caught sight of me. "See that, Adam! Max will never be yours, because he only ever knew the appeal of a woman! I won't let you have him!"

Max jolted, turning towards me. "Adam!" he blanched. "How long were you standing there?!"

"Long enough," Lacey scoffed, crossing her arms. "If not, let me enlighten you, everything Max did with you is simply to get back at me for missing a practice match of his. Maybe even to get me jealous, which was well played I must admit using the person we both despised the most. But it remains that you're of no consequence to him."

I frowned. I knew the feeling now; jealousy, and most of all, rejection.

"Lacey! You bitch, don't make stuff up for your benefit!" Max glowered.

I ignored that. Instead, I put a fake smile on. "Well, Max, all this time I've been wondering if you were for real." I shook my head in mock disappointment. But maybe it wasn't much so. "But I guess I know now that you never were, at least, not towards me." I turned on my heels and started to walk away.

"Adam, no please!" Max cried out after me, and the next thing I knew, he had me in his arms. "Please wait, let me explain!"

I struggled, and noticed everyone present started to whisper among themselves. Rumors will spread like wildfire in no time.

"Max, you idiot, let go of me!" I grunted, squirming in his hold.

Lacey ran forward and pulled at Max's arms to release me from his hold, scratching my face in the process enough to draw a little blood. "Really, Max, stop it with this joke, it's not funny anymore!"

"I'm not joking around, Lacey! Not this time!" Max glowered suddenly. "And I'll prove it to you, since you're so hard headed to take the hint."

Then, my chin was caught between a thumb and index finger, tilted up so that my lips were open to receive a hard kiss from the blond.

"Mmph?!" I widened my eyes, his free hand cupping on my bottom.

In the background, Lacey shrieked.

"What is all the commotion abou- Sanchez!"

I was pulled away from Max by Professor Edwin and a security guard helped push Max and Lacey off me. I gasped for breath. I didn't realize I stopped breathing.

"You two are not from this school, you are to report to my office immediately for questioning!" Professor Edwin mandated.

Max protested. "Hey, hang in there, I did nothing wrong here! It was all Lacey's-"

"NOTHING WRONG?!" I interrupted heatedly, glaring at Max. He stopped speaking immediately, shell-shocked. Infuriated that he had the gall to make such a declaration, I pushed forward and punched him across the face. "Next time you try pulling a stunt like that, I'll be hitting some place lower. Stay away from me for now on, you creep!" I glowered, before stomping off.

"Adam, wait!"

I didn't stop, knowing full well Professor Edwin wouldn't let him near me, that she had this covered. Instead, I just kept walking away in blind rage.

Somehow, I still managed to make it home where I crashed into bed almost immediately, drained from the emotional strain of the day.

I woke up in the middle of the night to a strange sound. I groaned as I sat up. My eyes adjusting to the dark, I saw my disregarded back pack dumped by the door way and remembered the paper works I still had to finish. Well, at least it was ditch day tomorrow.

There's that sound again, and I hear it clearly towards the general direction of my window. I bit my lip. Was it a burglar. I turned on my night lamp, and grabbed the nearest object for a weapon; a frying pan (yes, very original. I know.)

I made my way towards the window and pushed the curtain aside to see a face right on the other side.

"Max?!"

[Max]

This is the worse day of my life. I'm grounded tomorrow and for the first time in my life, plus it's also ditch day. It means I'll have to sneak out to attend to my date.

That is, if Adam would still be up for it.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Lacey was absolutely furious once she finally acknowledge that I wasn't just playing around. But right now, I couldn't care less.

Adam... Now that the idea of actually losing a chance with him feeling more real, I've never felt so scared and unsure of myself.

"Max," Mia came into my room, looking cross. "I heard about what happened earlier at the Pixelberry blog. Thankfully, no awful rumors started and most are supportive of the assault you did to Adam."

"I didn't assault him!"

Mia snapped at me. "You kissed him without his permission, Max!" she said. "Sensible people don't do that, especially to someone they supposedly cared about."

I bite my lip, growling, but having nothing to say to that. Except. "I... I do like him, though. I don't expect you to believe me, but that's the truth." I grumbled.

Mia was silent for a while before she sighed. "I never said I didn't believe you."

I raised my head, blinking.

"I'm a girl, Max. We deal with emotions, especially the romantic kind." Mia rolled her eyes. "Not to mention, I know dad grounded you for kissing a guy, not for trespassing another school. He could care less for that. But he's not gonna have his pride and joy be gender-confuse."

I stared at my sister like she grew a second head.

"Now if he also knew that the guy was the same Adam Sanchez that got him suspended, now he would really blow his top." Mia added, before looking back at her brother. "Don't look so surprise, brother. I know you're serious about him. For one thing, you never kissed anyone by initiative. Your ego usually require them to beg for it." Then, she switched to a glare. "That doesn't mean I approve of you kissing him by force."

I pouted. Can she really blame me? "I was angry, and guys are more hormonal when they're angry. Plus, Adam's face was right there." I justified. "It was an opportune moment!"

"Quoting my Johnny Depp to me won't make you sound any right, at least, not this time Max!" Mia snapped. "Look, the others saw the blog and want us to forget you and plan a feel-better party over at Adam's place tomorrow. You better tell me here and now if your plans are pushing through tomorrow so I know how to respond to them."

My shoulders sagged. "You mean talk to Adam." I grumbled. "Like he's gonna want that. Why don't you just leave me hanging and go do whatever you and your loser friends want?"

"Duh, like that's any question: you may be a pain, but you're my pain of a brother." Mia said, matter-o-factly. "I believe you're still capable of doing the right thing. And if there's one thing I learn from a very inspiring person since I attended Pixelberry High, is that you never give up on what you believe in."

I snorted. "Jeez, who taught you to be such a sap?"

"A wondeful person by the name of Adam Sanchez."

I didn't know whether I wanted to hug her or mess with her prized possession. I chose the latter and ruffled her hair wildly before escaping out the window, leaving my complaining sister behind to cover for me.

~o~

It was no small task to climb a tree up to where I guessed Adam's room window was. His floor was just one higher than the ground floor, that didn't make it any less dangerous if I happen to, say, lose my grip and fall.

When Adam found me in my attempt to break in, I actually did lose my nerve and slipped up, my fingers barely finding a handle on the ledge.

Adam freaked, but that didn't deter him long enough from opening his window and started to pull me up to safety, despite what I put him through.

I swear, the guy must be a saint.

After which, now we're both inside his room, me sprawled in the floor and Adam sitting on his bed with his elbows to his knees, catching our breaths. Me, from almost falling to my death and Adam, from finding me just outside his window at this hour.

"You better give me a damn good reason not to regret letting you fall just then." Adam spoke first, and with the low lighting of his lamp casting a shadow at part of his face, made me think he had a demonic side too, if provoked.

As if that punched earlier was any less an indication.

I paused for one more breath, and admittedly for effect, before coming out and say it. "I like you. Come celebrate your birthday with me tomorrow."

Adam stared at me the way I had with Mia earlier; like I've grown a second head. He pointed at the window. "Out." he deadpanned.

"What?!"

"You heard me. Out from where you came. Let's reinact what just happened, this time without me saving you." Adam growled. "I'm tired of your games, Max."

"I'm not playing games, Adam! I'm serious, I really am!" I got on my feet. "Look, I wanted to ask you about this earlier but Lacey followed me and mess things up!"

Adam got to his feet, too, and jabbed his finger to me. "Don't act so innocent and pin this all on her! You played her, too!" he snapped. "If you can't even offer a single ounce of respect to someone who was your girlfriend, how do you expect me to trust you won't do the same to me?"

I winced. I couldn't argue that, but I refused to back down. "Okay, so I made a few mistakes..."

"A few?" Adam crossed his arms, raising a brow.

I groaned. "Okay, so a lot of mistakes." Ouch, my ego. "And I-I'm s-so-sorry."

Adam widened his eyes. And looked maybe even a little impressed. He damn better be, too. I never apologize to anyone in my life.

"But I like you, Adam, I really do. I admit, I never really took anyone seriously. You were there when I broke up with Kara, and you saw clearly how I treated her. Not to mention Lacey." I looked at his eyes, straight at them. "But you're different."

Adam frowned, dropping his arms, "I don't know if I should trust you, Max. This whole thing has been crazy to begin with."

Determined, I stepped forward and took him by the arms. "Please let me prove it to you. Adam," I swallowed thickly. "Can I... kiss you?"

"What?!" He gawked, pulling away but I held on to him firmly. "What are you saying all of the sudden?!"

I rushed to explain. "Earlier, I kissed you at the heat of the moment. But you have to know I've been dreaming about kissing you since that night at Hearst."

"What ni- oh... that one." He looked flustered.

"Yes, and honestly, I've been having wet dreams lately about it." Adam looked mortified and I rushed to fix that. "P-point is, I like to kiss you, even now. But this time, I want your permission."

Adam looked uncertain, returning my gaze. "So, you're really serious about kissing me? You really want to, I mean?"

I gulped. Did his voice just get husky? Did it suddenly get hotter here? "Hell yeah,"

"Then..." Adam's finger touched my lips, and I took that as an invitation. I closed my eyes and leaned down, wanting to be gentle this time.

But just when I thought our lips would meet, Adam's hand is covering my lips.

"Then you better prove it first." Adam narrowed his eyes, taking the chance to pull away from me since I was too dumbfounded to respond immediately. "I may have dated a couple of people, but that doesn't mean I let just anyone in. At freshmen year, I steady dated Tyler but it wasn't until the end of the year did we really make it official and got to the kissing part."

I grumbled. The last thing I wanted to hear is about Tyler kissing my man.

"There, see, that animalistic possessive look," Adam pointed at me accusingly. "I didn't want to mention it, but you made that look to Tyler at the alley, at the party when that freshmen bumped into me, even on that last day I saw you before earlier's incident when my friends talked about who they preferred for me. That possessive behaviour is why Tyler and I had to break up, it was unhealthy... you're this way and we aren't even steady dating!"

I frowned. "I'll try to tone it down, then... can I kiss you now?"

"You're not getting kissed tonight, or anytime soon for that matter." Adam said firmly. I groaned. This guy is going to be the death of me. "I will, however, let you take me out tomorrow."

I blinked, my spirits rising up once more. "For reals?!" I grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah, for reals." Adam tried not to seem amuse, but he was clearly failing since I see a crack of a smile. "But you have one chance. I'm not offering my gracious second chance on this one."

I blinked, confused at his words. "Uh, but isn't this technically a third chance?"

"No, this one is different from when I agreed to let you take me out to the mall and Mia's party. I gave you a chance, then, to prove that we could get along enough on a date." He explained with a wave of a finger. "This chance... this chance is to show me that you're serious about this... About me."

I frowned. "Is this some test of love, like in those cheesy romance themed movies Mia loves to watch? Like, do I have to take a bullet for you or something?"

"No, no. Although Julian would surely approve." Adam chuckled. "Nothing too high-brow. I just want to see how long you can put up with me." he said playfully.

I narrowed my eyes. "You really mean how long you can put up with me, don't you?"

"Bingo!" Adam laughed, and I tried not to smile but he made it hard not to. "Kidding aside... I also need the time to think on how I feel about the idea of an us." He air quoted.

I blinked, thinking on that. An idea of an... us?

That got me fired up, I pumped a fist to my chest. "Well, don't you worry! I'm gonna woo you so hard, you'll wonder why you didn't just take me earlier!" I grinned.

"There's that ego I missed." Adam narrowed his eyes, smiling dryly. "and please quiet down. I don't want the neighbors complaining on me with domestic disturbance."

I'm so happy that, without thinking, I leaned forward and kissed him... on the forehead though.

Adam jumped away, surprised, a hand to his forehead. "M-Max!"

"What, you kissed me on the cheek before."

"I-I did, but..." Adam stammered, blushing an amazing red.

I snickered. "Hey, you're blushing so hard it's like the sun's first red glow is coming up."

"Shut up!" Adam scolded, before calming down enough to ask, "so, can I know what we'll be doing tomorrow?"

I waved my finger. "Ah, ah, aaah~ that's my surprise, Just wear something casual." I ruffled his hair and made my way to the window. I blew a kiss. "See you tomorrow, my pretty."

"Please, babe was bad enough." Adam deadpanned.

I laughed, and in my elation, forgot I was too high from the ground and stumbled out, barely grabbing on a branch fast enough. From above, I heard Adam's laugh.

And like from above, it was like angels singing my praises.


	8. Birthday date

[Adam]

I checked my email as soon as I woke up and, as expected, I got an email from Professor Edwin since I missed the meeting. I thought she was gonna chew me out, but thankfully she did have a heart after all so she let it slip and sent me the details on it in consideration on what transpired yesterday. She had to talk to me about how I punched Max, though. But that really wasn't my concern now.

Why?

Well, to be honest, I was pretty nervous about the date.

To take into an account what happened last night... Well, early morning actually, if you want to be technical, I never expected Max to pour out his feelings for me. I never would have suspected it at all if he hadn't gone out of his way and admit it.

Okay, fine, it would be stupid of me not to have even an inkling about it, but it's a different matter entirely to get a confirmation.

I was currently looking through my wardrobe. He actually texted me when he was coming over to pick me up and it was surprisingly in the morning. Max said to wear something casual, which was odd. He implied that he was going to go all out in winning me over so I'd suspect he'd gone and made reservations to some fancy restaurant. Not that I would've preferred that, but on the first date, he did seem like the type to go for the extravagant taste. If the 1,000-dollar chocolates were anything to go by. I still have the box, only because it would seem wasteful to throw it away, I'm not being sentimental at all. No way.

Okay, maybe a little. But they were amazing chocolates!

I decided settling on my trademark Cybersmile t-shirt, but going for a light blue blazer this time. The purple one that actually went with it was in the washers right now, anyway. I laid it out on bed, along with some denim jeans before grabbing my towel and heading into the bathroom with only a pair of clean boxers to change into.

As I walked out a moment later, I was toweling my hair while considering whether or not to bring some paperworks along the ride. There were still an essay and a series of reports I needed to finish before tomorrow, but I didn't know if Max would take offense to that. Sure, he put me through a lot, but that didn't mean I could just bring school work to a date. I know I was peeved with Tyler when he brought up nothing but game plays to our conversation on date night.

"That's a view I could wake up to every morning."

I jumped in surprise, and turned towards my bed where Max was standing right beside it, smirking like a Chesire cat. "M-MAX! HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?!"

"I rang the door bell. Twice, by the way. No one answered, I tried the door and it was unlock."

I blinked. I must've forgotten to lock it yesterday, all things considered.

"I thought you were robbed or something," The blond answered, giving me a once over. "Nice Mickey Mouse boxers, by the way."

I paled, looking down slowly to realize the towel has slipped from my waist, probably the moment I jumped. I must have turned an interesting shade of red, because Max made a crude comment of wanting a strawberry sundae. I looked down, anywhere but at him, and pointed towards a door, trying to maintain my cool. "Please wait out the living room while I get dress,"

"Aw, but the view is so much better here."

I looked at Max with my best no-nonsense glare. "NOW.'' I intoned.

"Ngh." I took a glimpse and was satisfied to see that he flinched. "R-right, I'll be, uh, yeah, I'll do that." he made his way towards the door.

I covered my face with my hands as soon as the door shuts. "Ugh, definitely bringing some paper works."

When we left my apartment building, Max drove me to the nearest restaurant for what rich people call 'brunch.' I raised a brow in question, but he simply told me to have my fill. We'll probably be busy doing a lot of things, or so he claimed. Deciding I didn't really have much of a choice since I had not a single clue where we were going and what we'd be doing, I ate up the stack of pancakes, a piece or two of hash browns, spaghetti and some coffee.

After a satisfying meal, we headed back to the car where Max decided he needed to blindfold me, for the sake of surprise. I couldn't help but feel sceptical, and maybe a little apprehensive.

"No funny business, Max, or I swear I'm going to castrate you." I grumbled.

Max wolf-whistled. "Woo, there's an idea. Didn't know you were into bondage, Sanchez." He teased. I couldn't see but that didn't stop me from hitting him. "Ouch! Okay, okay, I was only teasing."

"Keep it at least mildly appropriate then, and just focus on the road and drive." I sighed.

"Not my fault you gave me that display this morning, now I can't keep the mental image of you in your boxers out of my head."

"If you don't behave, I'm sending you and your mental image to a mental ward," I scowled. "and see how you like that remaining a mental image forever."

Max was silent for the longest time. "Man, you can be such a girl."

"MAX!"

"Okay, driving!"

I sighed. Maybe I should've just turned him down flat, after all.

~o~

When I was given back my sight, the first thing I saw was a community center, with kids running around and mentally challenged individuals were interacting and being guided by the workers. I blinked, because this was certainly not what I had been expecting.

I turned to Max.

The blond showed me my volunteer's ID. "Surprised?"

"Er, yeah, certainly not what I was expecting." I admitted as I took it.

Max rubbed the back of his head, "Er, well, I gave this a lot of thought, because I'd wanted to prepare something that would be more... you. So I did some research and looked up some sites and found out that this community center is always looking for volunteers to help out during recreational period. I'm not really big on this helping gig, but I figured, since you're always going out of your way for people, then maybe, well, I'd give it a try and see why you like it so much. Maybe I'd get to know you more, too..." he searched my face for any signs of disappointment. "W-we can always go some place else, you know, if you would prefer somewhere more romantic. Hang on, I think I have my Uncle on speed dial. He owns a private plane. Maybe you'd rather go to Paris?"

I was actually busy staring at Max in wonder. He wasn't just trying to impress me this time with extravagance and money, he was actually going for something more personal. I never expected that from him. I immediately snapped out of it when he said something about Paris, and reached for his hand to stop him from making a call.

"No, Max, it's fine, really." I smiled. "Actually, I'm already sure I'll be having a great time."

Max looked relieved, before returning to his old self. "Heh, well it is labor work. I may not be as good at it as you though."

"Then, just follow my lead and try to keep up, blondie." I smirked and followed Max in so we can register our attendance.

"Don't call me blondie."

"Like you ever listened to me about calling me 'my man' or 'babe'."

"... Is that an implication of your approval that you are?"

"No." I deadpanned.

Max pouted. "Damn."

"Baby steps, Max." I chuckled.

I only realize later I was still holding his hand. But even then, I didn't really mind enough to let go.

~o~

It was interesting, to say the least.

It was no surprise that I got well-acquianted with the management immediately and got accustomed to dealing with the orphans and mingle with the special children in an hour. It never took me long to adjust to a situation, and this made me flexible in dealing with people. It was a part of me that I was always proud of.

Max, on the other hand... Well, he was standing as still as a rock when he had to burp a baby, with the supervision of other volunteers. They realize, unlike me, he wasn't well-adjusted yet. And, not to mention, the baby did puke at his Lacoste collared shirt. I think a part of him died a little. Other kids just laughed, while playing around him and grabbing his leg and jumping to grab him by the neck. Max was tall, after all, and I think that impressed them. I was impressed, too. I would've expected him to lose his temper by now.

I smiled. It was kind of endearing, in an odd way. There's something sweet about it, almost kind of Max, maintaining his cool. He's always been a little mean-

I narrowed my eyes as I realized my train of thoughts.

I'm making it out to be like it was a scene from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. And why am I Belle in this scenario? Ugh. Max catching me in my Mickey Mouse boxer is still getting to me.

Finally, I decided to come to his rescue when a couple of girls were playing tug-o-war with him as the rope. I pulled along a twelve year old boy with autism who grew attached to me and suggested we braid hairs, like the girls in Tangled had. The girls knew the reference and got excited. I braided the hair of the youngest of the two girls, and she braided her friend's. The boy didn't know how, so he just imitated the movements curiosly. I haven't gotten a hair cut in a while so my locks were a bit long, and it didn't hurt much when he pulled. He got the hang of it soon, though, when I showed him how to do it with specific and detailed instructions. Soon I got little braids dangling by my ears.

When the girls fell tired, they rested their heads on Max's lap, and the twelve year old boy stared off into space while I rubbed his back. The management said to do this every thirty minutes. It prevented him from acting up.

"Damn, how do you do it, Adam?" Max groaned quietly, exhausted, leaning to my side.

I cooed teasingly. "Aw, is another big baby tuckered out?"

"I'm serious. You look so at ease, like this isn't a piece of work at all." Max insisted.

I chuckled in amusement. "Well, It's not work if you enjoy it. It might have seemed long ago, but I always feel like it was just recently when I was in a similar situation." The boy started to yawn, and leaned back, forgetting he wasn't inside right now. I let him lean against me as he dozed off and made Max lean away. "When I was orphaned, I had to move from foster home to orphanages and vice versa all over again until I was sent to live at the apartment I'm in now, being supported by some godfather I never met."

Max stared at me. "You're an orphan?"

"Max, you came over to pick me up for the passed weeks." I made a look. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed, never wondered why you didn't see any adults marching around or demanding to meet you."

Max looked a little chagrined. "Er, I honestly never thought of it."

I rolled my eyes but let it drop. "Well, that's pretty much why I can be so adaptable." I shrugged. "I know there are people who could have it worse than me, so I don't mind the discomfort; it's only for a little while, I tell myself."

Max looked at me, like in some awe.

"Hey, I never told anyone this." I made a look. "You better not speak of it, okay? I don't need rumors going on about some perverted daddy long-legs being my benefactor."

Max still didn't say anything.

"Jeez, say something will you? You're creeping me out."

Max finally spoke. "I really wanna kiss you."

"That again?" I can't help but laugh.

[Max]

It was late when it was finally time to leave this place, and I was never more relieved in my entire life. But I tried not to show it. It was nice seeing Adam in his element, though. It took a good thirty minutes to detach that kid from him, however. Adam kept looking at me, as if he didn't know whether he wanted to ask help to calm him down or if he could just take him in.

I found it strangely cute.

Finally, the girls from earlier just took him by his hands, calmed him down with their cheerful attitude, and everyone was relieved when they went back into the center.

The management thanked us volunteers and said they hoped we can come over again. I would say it was a one time thing, but when Adam said he'd really take them up on that offer, I knew this wouldn't be a one time thing.

Well, if it makes him happy.

I blinked to myself. Since when did I ever disregard what I preferred? Is this what love feels like? I blushed, shaking my head. It was too early for that.

"I really love kids." Adam remarked suddenly when we got in the car.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh?"

"I've been considering becoming a Pre-school teacher, with college drawing near." He elaborated.

I raised a brow. "Aren't you, like, crazy smart? You'd be able to get a better paying job than that."

"I wouldn't say crazy smart, and maybe I would be able to. But that's not really the point. I want kids. I never had a real family, so I dreamed of building one. I mean, so far I'm dating whoever I want regardless of gender. I'm more inclined to males, but I'm still attracted to girls though, because I want kids. I'll have to make up my mind, though, sooner or later."

I stared at him. "You can have both, you know." I said, determined. "I can make it happen."

"Huh?"

I held his shoulder. "If you stick with me, I'll make it happen. Adopting costs money and I got plenty, but if you want it to look like you, I'd pay for a surrogate mother." I stared into his eyes. "So just look at me."

"Max, where did this come from?" Adam asked, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"What do you mean 'where'? I told you I liked you and I was going to make sure you'd fall for me, too."

Adam smiled dryly, shaking his head. He reached up to take my hand off his shoulder. "I appreciate the sentiment, but you still don't get it, do you?"

"Don't get what?"

Adam looked a little sad, but a kind smile was still present. How does he manage that? "You might be used to it, but if I'm going to fall for you it would be because of you, not because of the benefits."

"But there are benefits to dating me." I protested. "I'm hot, handsome, I got the money, I can be charming..."

He interrupted me. "But without those..." he paused, as if thinking how to phrase it. "... Well, wouldn't you feel better if even without those, I'd still like you?"

I blinked, thinking on his words, like it never occured to me.

Adam seems to realize my uncertainty, and reached out to give my hand a gentle squeeze. "What you don't understand, Max, is that genuine love and approval aren't bought. Like all the better things in life, they're earned."

I was silent before making a move to touch his cheek. "Then I guess you're one of those better things."

Adam blushed hard at that, chuckling. "You really are a sweet talker, aren't you?"

I pulled my hand away and started the car. I may be a sweet talker, but I tell the truth, too.

~o~

I had Adam blindfolded once more, and drove him to the next and last stop: Pixelberry High gymnasium.

"Youuuuu... brought me to school for my birthday?" Adam blinked. "... On a ditch day?"

I shrugged. "It's technically 7pm well into the evening, even if it wasn't ditch day, school would be out by now, either way."

"Which begs the question, how did Professor Edwin authorize this?" I raised a brow.

"She didn't." I replied, and Adam gave me a hard look. "Come on, Adam, let loose. Where's that wild side who was all for that Hearst heist?"

He crossed his arms. "He was made Student body president, expected to go by the rules." Adam deadpanned. "And even if I were to let loose, what would we even be able to do here at this hour?"

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a birthday," I placed my hand to the door. "Without..." I pushed the door then Adam soon after, and in an instant, lights filled the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ADAM!"

Streamer cannons popped from either of Adam, who jolted in shock. "Wah?!"

"A surprise party!" I completed.

All his chummy pals swarmed him, giving him hugs and, to my annoyance, showered him with kisses. Adam was laughing, and looked real happy, though, so that made up for it.

"Can't celebrate your birthday without us, right Adam?" Julian grinned, giving him a noogie.

"Ow, ow! Julian, easy does it, I'll go bald!" Adam protested, yet he kept laughing.

Payton giggled. "Even if he could, we won't have it! I've planned your birthday since Freshmen year, you're not breaking my streak!" she said, clapping her hands. "So let's party!"

"You don't have to worry about Professor Edwin either, Adam." Autumn said, getting in another squeeze. "We convinced her to let us use the gymnasium and she agreed as long as we clean up after and leave nothing for the Janitors come morning."

Mia crossed her arms, smirking. "Besides, though she denies it throughout the years and pretend to be all Iron fist-y, it's no question that she does have a soft spot for you."

Nishan and Sakura got some consoles in hand when they came over. "Wes and Koh are already scarfing down some grub," the pinkette gamer said.

"Which they contributed nothing, too, by the way." John snorted.

Clara giggled. "They did more heavy lifting decorating thing than you, though, so you can't complain."

John scowled.

"Get a room, you two." Hazel laughed.

Sakura continued, undettered by the side comments. "You better get some chow on, too, before we cream you all in a PVP match."

"We're on the same team, of course." Nishan interjected.

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Will that even be evenly match?" She asked.

Adam laughed wearily. "Somehow, I'm not surprised with that set up."

"Well, before anything else," Ezra cut in. "Yo, Tyler, I didn't give you the pep talk of the century for you to back out now." he pulled the said guy from hiding in the crowd.

Begrudgingly, Tyler came forward and towards Adam. I seethed in protest, but out of no where, Mia appeared in front of me and kept me back.

"Hey-"

She shushed me. "Hush, it's the closure."

"Huh?"

"Hey, uh, so your first birthday with us as 'just friends.'" Tyler started awkwardly.

Adam laughed in the same manner. "If you want to be blunt about it, yeaaah," he drawled. "No regrets?"

"Well, if you allow me to give you my present first, like I've always had since Freshmen year," Tyler smiled shyly, I wanted to pummel him. "Then yes, I wouldn't have any."

Adam beamed, looking relieved. "Of course," he grinned ear to ear. "So where is-"

Adam trailed off when Tyler cupped his cheek, leaned down and kissed him. The brunette froze in shock, but unlike with me, he actually allowed it.

"What-!"

Instinctively, Mia clamp my mouth shut with her hand. "Shut up, everyone's been waiting for a clear closure since they split in the middle of Junior year. Don't ruin it."

After a second, Tyler pulled away, but kept his hand at place. "You didn't kiss back," he said, light-heartedly.

"You and I both know there was no need to." Adam responded evenly, smiling gently.

Tyler chuckled. "Guess that's true." He smiled. "Happy birthday, Adam. You're the best first anyone could have." he looked over to me, with an expression I couldn't define, but it didn't seem hostile, which was strange. "I'll envy your last, whoever it is."

"Thanks Tyler, I'll always love you. It'll simply be platonic, though."

"Couldn't ask for anything more."

Both of them embraced each other tenderly, and a cheer and applause followed.

"You da man, Ty!"

"Wah, someone please, I need a tissue!"

"And that's one for the yearbook."

"Who took a video?! Give me a copy!"

I didn't know how I felt about this.

"Okay, okay, let's cut the cheese." Wes interrupted, smacking Tyler in the back of his head.

He was my new favorite person.

"Ow! Yo, what's the deal man?!"

"You're the deal," Wes snickered.

Koh agreed. "So sappy, come on, don't make it sound like you're dying! Don't you both have a train station to work on?"

Tyler grumbled. "You guys are made for each other," At that, Wes and Koh smacked him.

"Don't say that about us." Wes snapped.

Koh nodded. "We already know it, no need to broadcast it."

Adam laughed behind his hand.

"Someone bring in the cake so we can get on with the program!"

~o~

For the rest of the night, I stayed by my porsche and waited till Adam was ready to head on home. It was mostly a Pixelberry party, anyway, I don't think I was really welcome.

"Hey, why aren't you inside?"

I raised my head, and saw Tyler. I made a look. "What do you want?"

"Relax. I'm not here to fight," Tyler said. "I need you to have something." he gave me a rectangular velvet box.

I stared at it incredelously. "Is that a bomb?"

"Idiot!" The ravenette barked. "Does it look like a bomb?" He opened the top case. "Promise rings."

I narrowed my eyes. One had 'I love you' and the other 'Taken' engraved. "Uh, not interested in dudes, especially not you." I snorted. "Just Adam."

"Feeling's mutual." Tyler scowled before sighing. "I had plan on giving him this to him in senior year, if we hadn't split. But shit happens." he shook his head. "Anyway, I'm not a dumb jock, and I see you want to go that way with him. And this was meant for Adam after all, so if it does work out, give this to him."

I blinked as he placed it on my hand. "Why? You won't even be wearing the other pair."

"Like I said, it was meant for Adam."

I narrowed my eyes. "You actually liked him a lot, didn't you?"

"Part of me still does, honestly," Tyler shrugged, pocketing his hands. "But the other part, the much larger one, is ready to move on. I just want a piece of me to remain. So I don't mind if I won't wear the other part." He began to walk away.

I stared at the rings, confused. "But... which ring goes to who?"

"Our feelings for Adam, it's not so different, figure it out." Tyler gave a final wave before returning inside, leaving me to contemplate on the rings.

~o~

"Jeez Max, you could've stayed inside and join the party, you know." Adam sighed, stretching at his while I pulled the car out of park.

I was silent, figuring out what to say. "Earier... why'd you let him kiss you?"

"Huh?"

"You were no longer going out," I asked, stopping on a red light. "So why?"

Adam rubbed the back of his head. "I... let's just say, I felt like I owed him that much. It's our business, so I won't go into details."

"But..." I frowned. "You no longer like him, right?"

Adam looked at me. "Not romantically. Otherwise, I'd have kissed him back." He said. "That kiss earlier... it's like a period. An indication of something ending. Like, in a sentence. A chapter."

"Oh." I thought about that. The light turned green and so I went ahead. "Does that make me your new chapter?"

Adam blushed, scratching his chin. "That depends on what happens with us later." he said, looking thoughtful. So I waited him to put it into words. And he did. "Why do you like me, Max?"

I wasn't expecting that. "I-I'm not really sure... I think..." I paused, parking it to the side of the road. "I've always had it easy, you know, there was no challenge I couldn't face. Then you came along and..." I looked into his eyes. He blinked, curious to what I have to say next. I swallowed. "At first, when I couldn't get you to give up, it infuriated me. Then... you went on and kissed me and..." Adam blushed at that. "...And I.. I can't stop thinking about it. But I knew... I knew... Your world is different from mine, readily helping others, thinking of your friends first more often than yourself... Putting in the works to earn something. I never understood that. But then, I realize how much it's a world I wouldn't mind living in... because it's yours."

Adam was a blushing mess. "That's... That's quite eloquent of you." he stammered.

"Believe it or not, literature is actually my best subject... After gym, of course. The teacher is so hot that I pay attention."

Adam narrowed his eyes. "aaand, that killed the moment." He snorted.

"Don't worry," I winked. "You're hotter, like, scorching hot, babe."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Nice save."

Since it wasn't all that far, we arrived at his apartment building soon enough.

"Well, thanks for the day, Max." Adam smiled. "It's been really great."

I squeezed the wheel. "Uh, sure. No problem. I, um, yeah it was fun for me too."

"Max?" Adam cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

I looked at the side, hesistant. Then, resolute, I picked up the box. I think I figured out what Tyler intended with the rings.

Adam blinked when he saw the box. "Er, Max, you know we haven't made much progress for that, right?"

"I know." I replied bashfully. "And that's the point."

Adam frowned, confused. "I don't understand."

"Tyler prepared them for you," I admitted. Adam gaped, clearly taken aback. "So you decide; I know I like you, but you haven't really sorted things out yet. You're not ready, but I want you to be mine. And not to mention, if there's one similar thing about me and that guy, it's that we can be possessive enough to want you all to ourselves."

"Max..."

I gave him the ring with the 'I love you'. "S-so... Give that to me, if you ever feel it, if you ever feel like I deserve it... i-if you really don't mind the idea of an us. And I'll give you this," I showed him the 'Taken' ring. "When you're ready for it..." I looked down. "Or, you know, till you ask it from me and decide I... I don't deserve either rings. B-but I hope that won't happen cause... Adam... I... I think I'm... actually... I might actually love you, er, maybe..."

It was silent for a long time. I bit my lip. Was that too soon? Oh man, I screwed up didn't I?

Suddenly, I felt arms around me. I froze.

"A-Adam?"

Adam pulled away, smiling gently. "Thank you, Max. For the sentiment." He said, taking the ring. "I don't know where this is going yet, but for now... I think, maybe, parallel lines can meet after all."

I blinked, he lost me there. "Eh?"

"Don't worry, you don't have to get it." Adam chuckled. He patted my cheek affectionately. "Well, good night then."

I waved at him as he got out of the car and made his towards the building, silent for a long time, before all the blood rushed to my head, my face warm.

"Oh my god," I stammered, a hand to my forehead. "I just told Adam I loved him! Aaaaaaargh! Why do I have it so bad for him?! Damn it!" In the middle of my rant, I didn't mind my surroundings.

Not even the passenger door's window that remained open throughout it all.


	9. Interlude

[Adam]

I act normally the following day, while internally, I'm freaking out, still reeling from the date and Max's confession... Not to mention the incessant rants that followed when I left him.

I never imagined that Max could like someone this much... And me of all people!

Ugh. I feel my face heating up again. I reached inside my shirt and pulled out a silver chain, where I had the ring dangling on. I don't really leave important valuables at my flat, it didn't have the best security. So, that's why I usually bring my laptop to school, regardless on whether I needed it or not. It had too many important so documents than I care to count. And now I would also be bringing... This ring.

Tyler had this ring, and the one with Max, made for the both of us? How come I never knew? I frowned. Was he going to give it before the incident?

I sighed, keeping it once more, hidden in my shirt as I entered the student council room. We had morning meetings every Friday. "Good morn-"

"ADAM!"

I jumped in surprise when freshmens and a few sophomores ran towards me. "Woah!" I held my hands up. "Don't all of you jump me now, I'm not up for it!"

The stopped in their tracks, chagrined. "Sorry!"

I chuckled wearily, before looking over at Katherine, vice president. "So, what's going on? Is there something related to freshmens that we need to address in the meeting?"

"Actually, they wanted to check on you."

"Eh?"

"Ehe, Candy blogged about the scene with Max and Lacey the other day." Katherine said, smiling dryly.

I narrowed my eyes, before face-palming and breathing a sigh. If this keeps happening, we might as well make it the 'Adam Sanchez' blog instead of the 'Pixelberry High' blog.

~o~

After the Student council meeting, discussing the distribution of funds for the clubs, that Professor Edwin emailed me, not necessarily equally but in justification. Because I don't think the chess team needs the same amount as, say, the cooking club. Ingredients are perishables, and need restocking every now and then after all. Besides, the chess team have more than enough boards from previous purchases. They got their annual addition already, too.

There were interruptions every now and then, however, from some freshmens and sophomores, asking about my well-being, reading the blog post, I suspect.

It was embarrassing. But also, I guess a little heart-warming that even the newbies would be concerned and go out of their way to check up on me... Then again...

I better see that blog and hope it wasn't overdramatize, and get back on that with Payton and Nishan. They were in charge of the site, anyway.

Next up, after attending a few classes, I proceeded to the journalist club, where a section of their club room is designated for the yearbook committee. I was currently debating with Gerald. Since this yearbook is in the year where my batch, or more to the point, I, was graduating, he wanted to have a two-page dedication to me, right after the acknowledgments. That's not even counting the official graduation shot.

Of course, I had to question the necessity of that no matter how flattering the idea is.

Autumn sighs, shaking her head. "I like your input, too, Jerald. Adam definitely deserves the recognition." I raised a brow at her. She quickly continued. "But I warned you about how he would react to it."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Jerald. But we mustn't be partial." I exasperated, smiling tiredly. "If we go with that, it implies that future yearbooks should also have special stand-outs. Not to mention, previous yearbooks didn't have that."

"But you're not just any special stand-out! You're the Adam Sanchez!" Jerald persisted. Again with that 'the'? "In Pixelberry High's first year, school authorities were practically non-existant! You were the one who built the reputation even before Professor Edwin came along. We're not having our graduating yearbook without you having a special dedication, not while I'm in charge of it!"

I chuckled wearily, chagrined. "You're too passionate about this."

Jerald was spot on, but I can't exactly explain how it was actually my godfather who founded this school and sent me here to build the reputation as a test of potential, in a way, to see if he would continue funding my education, and everything else requiring money. Barely anyone knew about that, with Max being that barely.

I have to wonder why that is.

"Nothing to say about Max Warren's own Facebook post about you being the Alpha, or something, of Pixelberry High." Someone joins in. "He's Pixelberry High public enemy no.1, yet even I agree with it."

I jolted at the mention of Max's name. "What on the where now?"

"We hackers are monitoring his page, and the rest of his clique, if they're up to anything." Martin shrugged. "So we can be a step ahead."

I narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms. "Oh, reaaaally?"

"Oops. Heh, you... really weren't suppose to know about that."

I point a stern finger at him. "That's a total invasion of privacy! I expect you to inform the rest of your team to halt that operation immediately." I mandated. "I don't really want to bring it up to Professor Edwin with the first set of exams of the year coming up, she has enough concerns as it is. So consider this a first warning."

Martin slumped his shoulders. "But Adam..."

"No buts. The internet sections are having problems lately with viruses. How about you deal with that?" I suggested with a smile.

Martin narrowed his eyes. "That's an easy fix-it, no challenge at all."

"Martin, I don't have to tell you off and make a sappy speech, do I?" I smirked mischievously. "Do you appreciate it when your mother ask about how you treat your girlfr-"

Martin flinched, blushing like crazy. "No, not that, don't bring my bae up please!"

"Good." I beamed.

Jerald snickered. "And there it is, the Alpha in you has spoken." he said. "The follower shall take heed."

"#AlphaAdam." Autumn nodded, tapping on her phone.

I face palmed. "Please don't trend that."

"Too late."

I groaned.

"Adam?" Katherine came in. "Professor Edwin wants to see you."

"All right." I nodded, turning to face Jerald. "Let's just settle this with a vote at the next assembly, and see how the student body majority feels about it."

Jerald smirked. "Uh, that's kinda sealing the deal there, Adam."

"Then, I want to see it. Otherwise, you're not convincing me."

~o~

When I went to see Professor Edwin, I certainly didn't expect to find her sceptically eyeing a bouquet of yellow rose leaf, which she held, beside her was Max.

"Hey babe, having a nice day?" Max grinned, going in for an embrace. "If not, now you can... With me around!"

Instinctively, I dodged him. "Do we have to go through that 'babe' debate everytime?" I deadpanned, shaking my head. "Is there an explanation for this, Professor?"

"Maybe you can tell me. I was hoping to discuss the incident where you punched this young man here, wanting to have a formal report to file, to ascertain it was not an act of assault on your part, Mr. Sanchez." She started, all poker face. "But now, I think I want to discuss this. Are you two... dating?"

"No!" I blushed heatedly. To hear this from Professor Edwin, of all people, is mortifying to no end.

Max pouted, before nudging me. Then, he smirked. "Yet."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, blondie." I narrowed my eyes.

Professor Edwin raised a brow. "Perhaps I asked the wrong question. Is he courting you?"

Earth, just swallow me whole now.

"Th-that's a little old fashion, isn't it?" I managed out.

Max coughed. "He means yes." I elbowed him. Hard. "Ouch... damn, babe..."

"Max..." I glowered.

"So, I suppose you suspected me to hand over these flowers to Mr. Sanchez, in the event that you didn't run into him?" Professor Edwin raised a brow. "Well, now you can give it yourself. And I must inform you, I don't take lightly that you would make me an errand girl."

"Oh, no ma'am, those are yours. As an apology for the incident." Max said coolly. "And, hey, since you want to call this a courtship, you can take it as an offering."

"Pardon?"

"Well, school teachers are second parents, right? So in Adam's case... Guess I'll need your permission."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh. And yellow rose leaf means 'to hope' by the way."

Professor Edwin gave me a look, a questioning gaze, a 'is he serious?' look. I looked back helplessly, unsure how to respond. She cleared her throat.

"I appreciate your... thoughtful gesture. And accept these flowers, they are lovely." Professor Edwin preambled. She added, sharply, and with a piercing gaze. "However..."

Is it just me, or did Max flinch?

"I'll have you know that Adam Sanchez is a prized jewel,"

I gaped.

"the pride of Pixelberry High,"

I looked away in embarrassment, only to intensify it, as I saw other students watching.

"And," At this, she paused, giving me a... wait, a mischievous look? That can't be good. That's not something she does. Professor Edwin looked back at Max. "And the School Alpha of this educational institution."

I swear, if mortification was a serial killer, I would be on top of the hit list.

"That being said, if it were up to me, which you seem to be implying, I wouldn't want him dating just anyone." She looked at me once. I keep a straight face even though I was internally screaming in all awkwardness.

Is this what having a mom feels like?

Professor Edwin continued. "So, it'll take more than flowers to win my approval." She said.

Max blinked, looking like he hadn't been expecting that. "Er, I... I see... uh, okay."

I don't blame him.

"May I... uh, at least have lunch with him?" Max asked politely. I can't say I'm too surprised. Professor Edwin demands respect. I'm just glad Max got the cue. "Hearst Academy has a seminar for the faculty, so students have afternoon classes off."

Professor Edwin raised a brow. "Well, perhaps something can be arrange. Unfortunately, Mr. Sanchez has classes coming up soon, don't you, Adam?"

I honestly don't. Just more student council work that I can leave to Katherine, if need be, but judging from her expression, she wanted me to play along. For whatever reasons.

"Er, yes ma'am."

Professor Edwin smiled at Max. "Well then, Mr. Warren, you're welcome to stay in the Principal's office with me. I'll be more than happy to entertain you while Mr. Sanchez is attending to his classes."

Counting council work and classes to attend, I won't be available for another three hours.

I suppose I owe Max for this, even if, somehow, he is to blame for always coming unannounce.

"Er, a-all right. Thank you..." Max said, sweating.

Sorry, Max.

~o~

[Max]

If this was a school parent, I don't want to know how suitors deal with actual parents. I never had to actually meet Kara's folks or, thank goodness, Lacey's. They just sort of knew about me. I was never really much of a courtesy call kind of guy, unless dad tells me to.

I better get points for this. Professor Edwin isn't easy to deal with, the way she interrogates me. I wish I could just bring out my trademark bravado, but I know this isn't Hearst and this Principal isn't my father, her being a female indication enough.

But with her intensity, she might as well be.

"Now I consider every student here my responsibility, I take up the role of a parent if needed. Given Adam Sanchez's lack of it, I'm compelled to watch out for him the most."

I raised a brow. "Didn't you expel him once though? I mean, I remembered he had to study in Hearst for a short while." Thinking back on that, it was a total missed opportunity to claim him as mine.

"A careless decision on my part. His English teacher and their present class adviser explained my choice was poorly made as I had no idea of Adam's remarkable influence and contributions to this school." She sighed, "All those reports I had to write during that debacle, the student body was at such discord, clubs were at war in the time he was gone. I'm glad the illegal fireworks issue was resolved and Mr. Sanchez was re-admitted before any long-term damage was done. But I digress." At this, she eyed me warily. "Given other accounts of Mr. Olsen, Mr. Sanchez tends to be so helpful to others I fear that he may be taken advantaged of. And while I'm Principal of this school, I will not allow that anyone would deflower and violate his virtue."

It took a while for me to process what she meant, and I only got the general idea. But still... I blanched.

"W-woah! I got nothing of that in mind!" I waved my hands in front of me. "I just want to date him, maybe even kiss and cuddle a little!"

Professor Edwin looked mildly amused. "I was a teenager once, Mr. Warren, and the males species always have that in mind, especially with one with such bravado as you." she raised a brow. "So you aren't fooling anyone with that statement, let alone me. Now, I'm not inclined to interfer with the students' personal life unless it directly affects academic matters. However, given Adam's background, not to mention his sexual orientation and inclination... I will be watching carefully." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Very carefully. Is that clear?"

I swallowed thickly. "Cr-crystal."

~o~

"You just have to be so damn expensive, huh Sanchez?" I scowled when I was finally allowed to go see him. "Jeez, how the hell did that jock take you off the market back then?"

Adam just laughed, though he did look slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Although in retrospect, maybe you should stop coming by unannounce. People will start thinking you attend school here." He poked me. "And in Tyler's defense, his reputation is not as questionable as yours."

"What reputation?" I smirked.

Adam elbowed me. "Don't be mean."

I laughed. "Anything you say, my pretty."

"Ugh, don't start."

We entered the quad, and Adam surprisingly bought us lunch. He said it was compensation for me having to deal with Professor Edwin, although admittedly that wasn't his fault.

We went over to sit with his friends. I really wished it would just be Adam and I for once. His friends can be so annoying.

"Heard Professor Edwin read you the right act, Warren." Julian snickered. "I would've paid to see that."

I scowled. "Shut up, loser."

"Anyway," Koh interjected. "Adam, man, why is he still breathing down your neck and how long do we have to put up with him?"

Adam made a look. I'm glad to see he disapproves, I know I do.

"There's no need to be rude, Koh." Katherine says.

Koh snorted. "I beg to differ."

Before I can make some kind of comeback, there were voices intentionally making themselves heard.

I'm popular. I know sass talk when I hear it.

"Aw Tiffany, you really aren't gonna run for homecoming Queen?" an overly perky, obviously intentionally loud voice whined. "I'm sure you can beat Mia Warren. She's so overrated, anyway."

Another just as irritating voice pitched in. "Obviously. You saw her skirt this morning? Sooooo~ last season. And she calls herself the Head cheerleader."

I quirked up a brow and look over to see a red-streaked, black haired girl standing in the center of a clique.

"Ah, she did not just diss my sister."

"Woah. Does Max Warren actually care?" Koh feigned a surprised expression.

Adam shushed her. "Knock it off, Koh, and let's try to have some peace." he then squeezed my hand. "Ignore it, Max. Those two are sophomore transferees and they don't really have much love for us seniors. It's not that problematic, though."

"Except Tiffany's a rising heart throb." Payton interjected. "She's even trying to diss you, Adam!"

"Oh, I'm sure she-"

Koh cut in. "You say anything about good side or doesn't mean any real harm, I swear I will kill you."

"Anyway, she stopped when she realized it was only getting her haters, serves her right." Payton harumphed.

"I think you forgot the fact she framed someone else for making that blog post. Unfortunately, people bought it." Mia suddenly joins in, not looking happy. "I really hate that girl."

Katherine sighed. "Poor Kallie. She had to deal with a lot because of that slander. Thank goodness for Conner, sticking by her."

"Why wasn't I aware of this?" Adam frowned. "Pixelberry High has zero tolerance for that, last time I checked."

"Oh, she's very good at keeping it under the radar." Mia scoffed.

Julian sighed. "I don't really get on with this girly gossip, but yeah, something should be done about it. Do you know how many times practice was interrupted because she accidentally wandered unto the football field, pretending she lost her way to class? I'm just glad Autumn is the best girlfriend ever and actually helps out with refreshments when she comes over to watch practice."

"At least you don't have to deal with her during an actual practice. I swear, I never wanted to skip a rehearsal till she auditioned and got the lead role." Katherine sighed. "The script Kallie and I wrote is a tragedy. Tiffany keeps insisting I change the setting to something more... colorful. Think about it, a massacre in a meadow of flowers." She shuddered. "I can't even."

Adam made a calming gesture with his hands. "Okay, let's keep the bad blood to a minimum. She hasn't done anything extreme, Kallie seems fine now so I think she's over what happened. This is Highschool, after all. The drama is just part of the experience."

I don't know about Adam, but I am so not letting this slide. To hear her dissing my sister, even if I'm guilty of that too (we're family. Siblings even. It's expected.), and to find out that she also does that to my man, is something I can't disregard.

"Anyway, Jessica, I never said I didn't want to run for homecoming Queen." she flipped her hair. "But I so don't want him to be homecoming King. But I'm sure he'll be nominated. Again."

"Hey you, Tiffannoying!"

Adam hissed. "Max, what the hell are you doing!"

"Tiffannoying," Koh snickered. "That's actually pretty good, Warren."

Tiffany turned her head, and-to my actual surprise-she was kinda pretty. Unexpectedly, she gushed. "OMG! Is that Max 'hottie' Warren, actually calling me out?!"

Her group actually squealed.

"Eh?"

All right. I'll be honest, as Pixelberry's Most unwanted, I didn't expect that.


	10. Jealousy

[Adam]

I always had to deal with difficult people, in the course of my High School years. One of them, actually pursuing me right now and just right beside me.

Speaking of, Tiffany was currently moving onto the guy supposedly pursuing me, and not her, FYI, settling down beside Max and oh-so-casually squeezing between us. And as if that wasn't enough, she kept nudging me until I'm almost falling off the seat and had no choice but to stand instead. She leaned into Max unnecessarily close and ran a finger with a long, manicured nail down his cheek to his neck in an attempt to be sensual. And I don't know if Max's expression meant it was working or not.

"Ahem." I scowled.

Tiffany pointedly ignored me. Instead, moving on to his lap. "Here I was, wonderin' what's lil' ol' me's gotta do to get you at an arm's length." She giggled. "What a treat. Do you mind if I just eat you up now?"

Max turned unbelievably red.

"Oooh~" Jessica squealed. "Go for it, Tiff."

Okay. So I've dealt with obstinate boys that lived with me in orphanages and foster homes, wanting my share of cookies. I tried not to cry when this one girl even tore off my puppy stuff animal's arm when we fought over it that one nap time at Kinder Garten before I lost my parents.

I gave up those cookies to those boys and I eventually forgave Sabrina for killing Mr. Snuggles. But Max was neither food nor a stuff toy. Regardless of my still vague feelings for him, I am not backing out from this fight.

So, as the Adam, how do you tell a girl, who is currently making a move in seducing the man who may or may not be the object of your affections, to back the hell off?

"Er, Adam? You're seething. Are you okay?" Julian asked nervously.

I was too busy keeping my eyes trained on Max to care that I was, in fact, uncharacteristically seething. "Max, should I take this as a declaration that you're ' _no longer interested?_ ' If so, I'm gonna need that ring back." I hissed.

"Woo~" Koh whistled. "When did Adam get feisty?"

Katherine spoke worriedly. "I don't think you should sound happy about that."

"Whoa, wait, what? A ring? You guys engaged or something?" Julian blinked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Julian, not now. Reaaaaad the mood." I deadpanned.

"Uh... I... Am... Huh... Interested? Uh... What ring?" Max blinked, unfocused. He looked my way for a second.

I made sure to raise a meaningful brow at that quick second.

"I-" Max snapped out of whatever trance he was in and moved aside, pushing Tiffany off him in the process. He looked at her. "Whoa! I, uh, sorry babe-" I gave him a hard look. "Uh! Th-that is, Tiffany was it? Sorry but I'm interested in Adam right now!"

I tried not to look smug or anything close to that.

"What?" Tiffany asked sharply, glaring at me. "Him? God, why is it always him taking all the goods? You already stole my Tyler away. What, are you actually a two-timer and people still praise you for that?" She growled. "I swear, if it wasn't for you I'd be running this social pyramid."

"Tyler is his own person, Tiffany. Don't talk as if he's a possession, or that he even ever was your possession." I snapped, agitated. Regardless of Tyler and I breaking up, I was entitled as his first to defend his virtue.

Koh was enjoying this.

Maybe too much.

"Yeah bitch. And no one's gonna call Adam a two-timer and get away with it. 'Sides, he's single now and news flash! Tons of people are considering going after him! Matched up with Adam, you're only second choice."

I looked at her, surprised. "Er, just where on earth are you getting your information?"

"What?! More competition?" Max complained.

I turned to him in disbelief. "That's your question?!"

Tiffany looked absolutely furious. Then, all too quickly, she turned smug. "Oh? So you're single now, are you? Then, he's not entitled to being yours either. So on record, Warren's still up for grabs." At that, she grabbed the blond by the collar. "So as for a date to homecoming, I call dibs then."

I looked incredelous. I sputtered before getting the coherency to speak again. "Uh, ha, maybe you should ask him first if he's fine with that? You can't exactly call dibs on a person."

Tiffany looked at Max. "Fine. So what do you say, big guy?"

I looked at Max, too. Waiting for him to say something obnoxious and brush her off with his usual bravado. But to my surprise, he just stared at her.

Of all times for his ego to take a rain check!

"Max!"

"Er, yeah babe?"

Tiffany scrunched up her nose in distaste at that.

"You know, it's impolite not to respond to a question."

[Max]

I jolted when Adam called my name again. "Er, yeah babe?"

"You know, it's impolite not to respond to a question."

I don't get him sometimes. Why did he look so annoyed? I don't think I've done anything that would have him make that look. I mean, if anything, shouldn't he be giving an annoyed look to the girl currently dissing him just because I was... Interested in... Him...

Hold on. Was he jealous? Hmm... I wonder...

Heh.

"Er, ahem." I cleared my throat. "That depends. Are outsiders invited?"

Adam looked taken aback.

Interesting.

"Does it matter, hot stuff?" Tiffany winked coquettishly. "You are in the in-crowd anyway."

Wow. This girl is pretty in to me. Even moreso than Kara or Lacey ever had been. My ego is enjoying this.

"Well, flattery gets you anywhere." I smirked. "I might just feel compelled give you a piece of this." I stroke a pose.

Tiffany's eyes sparkled. Then something hit me in the head.

I grunted in pain. "Ack! Crap, that hurts!" I hissed, holding the back of my head. "Who's the jerk that hit m-"

Julian was glaring at me, with his thumb pointing behind him. I gawked, seeing Adam's back moving away from where we were.

Crap.

"Adam, wait a minute! I-" I fumbled on my feet, my catching his bag and quickly snatched my own. "Adam, babe, wait up! Your bag!"

As I moved to catch up, I heard someone huff. "I really hate that guy."

~o~

Damn. That guy can sure speed walk.

"Adam, wait for me! Hey, I said wait up babe! Are you hearing me? Wai-"

Adam turned on me, looking pissed, for whatever reasons. "Am I hearing you? Do you even hear yourself?!"

"Uhhh..."

"She was so evidently fraternizing with you with romantic intents, and you were letting her! Infront of me!" Adam seethed. "I just don't get you! It's infuriating, damn it!"

I blinked. That was out of character from the level-headed Adam Sanchez.

It was kinda hot.

"First, you do something for me, like when you took me out on a date, with the clichcé chocolates and flowers, even if the chocolates were too exquisite to be called a cliché, drove me to school and bought me take out, and planned my birthday and those rings even if they were from Tyler..." Adam rambled, panting and paused for breath, before continuing. "Then you do something contradictory like this and ruin the whole thing!"

"Like this?"

"Yes, this! Like the incidents with Lacey, leaving me hanging without warning after taking me to school and flirting with Tiffany!" Adam sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know anymore what to make of the feelings you claim to have for me or my own feelings towards you."

"Claim? I'm not claiming to have feelings for you, I really do! Wasn't I already showing that?!" I protested indignantly. "Are you thick?!"

Adam looked taken aback. "Are you deaf? What did I just say about contradiction?"

"Oh come on, we're talking about my feelings, not my mista-wait a minute." I paused, thinking of everything Adam had been saying.

Adam raised a brow.

Another pause. Then, "You have feelings for me?"

Adam blinked, before he let out a short gasp, slapping a hand over his mouth.

I grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"D-don't look so happy, idiot! I didn't mean it like that at all!" Adam waved his arms around. "Don't let it get to your head-wait, what are you... Okay, not another step closer!"

I ignored him and continued my approach. "Sooo~ what feeling is that, exactly?"

"Like I'll ever tell!"

"Oh-ho? Do I have to make you?"

"Max," Adam said warningly. "Don't even think about it."

"Think what?" I grinned.

"I don't know, you got a scheming look, just don't."

Again, I ignored him and pounced. The brunette yelped and made an attempt to get away but I was quicker. I pinned him onto the nearest car.

"So, you do have feelings for me and you're still playing hard to get." I smirked. "Well, I guess I do like a little challenge but if you already have feelings for me..."

Adam pushed against me. "Max, don't get ahead of yourself. Feelings can mean anything... Like irritation and aggravation." He snapped. "Get off already!"

"Nope, not until you're a little more honest." I said, leaning a little closer.

"M-Max, what-seriously, stop it."

I shook my head and nuzzled his neck. "That's no good, you didn't say the magic word."

"Max, I'm not kidding, I want you to stop."

I didn't listen. Have you ever smelled him? Inhaled his scent? It was intoxicating. According to Mia, Adam doesn't use cologne or perfume unless there's some occasion that demands it. So this was all his. I moved to place one hand against his hip and the other to the other side of his neck that I wasn't nuzzling.

And it was wet. That made stop my ministrations.

"Huh?"

"Please," a small voice from Adam spoke. "Stop."

A chill down my spine, and it wasn't the good kind. I slowly pulled back a bit, enough to look at Adam's face, and gawked at the sight of a tearful face.

"Whoa! Adam, what-I was just teasing, why-?" I was stunned.

On one hand, Adam was freakin' adorable right now. On another, I never saw him cry like this before. I actually felt guilty that I'm the cause.

"I-I told you to s-stop because I really di-didn't like it," Adam sniffed and choke on a sob, rubbing his eyes with his arm. "That's why I broke things off with Tyler."

"Eh?"

"He got too eager in a make-out session, because I was spending too much time with Ezra, helping him with this song he was composing for Payton." Adam had his eyes shut. He didn't want to look at me, and that kinda hurt. "He was jealous."

Well, yeah, I would be too. And I am now, actually. Although I lighten up a bit when it comes to Tyler since he did give the rings and all, but still. The idea that he probably had more than one make-out sessions with Adam ticks me off.

"He got my shirt off and touch me in places I wasn't ready for him to touch... Honestly, doesn't he know how painful it would be to be on the receiving end on a gay relationship when things get intimate?"

I twitched at that, my hold on Adam tightening.

"If Julian hadn't arrived my place for a surprise visit, who know where things might've gone?" Adam shook his head, calming down a bit. At the very least, he stopped choking and sobbing. "Tyler kept apologizing the following days but I still broke it off with him."

That didn't set right in the pit of my stomach. "Does that mean... I also blew it?" That would just suck. I just found out that Adam had a sliver of feelings for me, to mess up now...

"..." Adam was silent for a long time, probably thinking, before letting out a sigh. "Well, you had enough control to stop by yourself so I guess there's that. But I swear, if this happens again-"

I didn't let him finish and pulled him into my arms, relieved beyond my mind. So I didn't lose him... "Thank you, god, I wouldn't know how to deal with it if you ended things with us now." I held him tighter. "Just the thought... Jeez, I'll be more careful, I won't jump you again, and I won't be too handsy, just... Just don't give up on this thing we have, whatever it is."

"Max, you-" Adam sounds shock.

"I'm what?"

Adam shook his head. "Nothing," Letting out a breath, he wrapped his own arms around my waist, to my surprise.

God, I really love him...

"Honestly," Adam let out a short laugh. "What am I gonna do with you?"

... Love me, too.


	11. Disapproval

[Adam]

"Thank you, god, I wouldn't know how to deal with it if you ended things with us now." I was held tighter by Max. "Just the thought... Jeez, I'll be more careful, I won't jump you again, and I won't be too handsy, just... Just don't give up on this thing we have, whatever it is."

"Max, you-" are seriously in love with me, aren't you?

"I'm what?"

I shook his head. "Nothing," I guess it should be obvious. I wrapped my arms around him. Now, all's that left is to get my feelings for him sorted. "Honestly," I couldn't help but let out a short laugh. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Love me, too."

I felt my cheeks heat up, pulling back to stare at the blond, all wide-eyed. Oh my god. The way he said that... He was so desperate... So sincere... So...

Max looked back at me, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I blinked at him in disbelief. "Huh?" Perhaps he didn't know he said that outloud?

"Adam?"

He really didn't. "I-it's nothing, Max."

~o~

I yawned as I scribbled down the notes Mr. Olsen wrote on the board about How to Write a Term paper. Then, my phone vibrated for the nth time. I sighed, having an idea who the sender was. I discretely took a look, just in case.

From: Max Warren

Subject: While waiting

Munchin' on sum chocolates & cn't help but tink of ur eyes & hair.

P.s. Remember, I'm drivin' ya home, so luk 4 me wen u get out.

P.p.s. da chocolates r kisses, FYI. Wen cn I get sum o dat from u, babe?

[Attached photo]

I face palmed, partly in exasperation and partly to hide my blush. Jeez, he even sent a selfie of himself, lips puckered and all. And jeez, his typing... Ugh, head ache just trying to decipher it.

I should probably stop checking my phone every time it vibrates. But I had to make sure that it wasn't an urgent one. Being involved in a lot of things, I can't ignore my phone when it buzzes.

I quickly typed in a reply message and sent it, keeping my phone just in time, because Mr. Olsen looked back at us to make sure we were really taking down notes.

From: Babe

Subject: STOP

Max, complete your words, dang it.

ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)

And you're gonna get me in trouble. Stop texting me already.

(¯―¯٥)

P.s. I'll remember.

P.p.s. Not anytime soon. And FYI, there is no such thing as P.p.s and stop calling me babe.

From: Max

Subject: Sorry Not Sorry, Grammar Nazi.

Aw, ok. I'll c ya l8tr den.

P.s. Cn you blame me? I jus miz u.

P.p.s. I say der's such a ting. Ur usin' it 2 "babe"

I groaned silently, face-desking myself. Honestly, this Blondie will be the death of me. My heart can't take boldness to this degree, considering Max's romantic intentions towards me happened all too fast and all within a single month.

"Mr. Sanchez, is everything all right?" Mr. Olsen called out in concern.

I lifted up my head, embarrassed with the attention turned to me. "Er, yes sir. Just a little, erm, stressed out."

"I see. Well, with that blond guy chasing after you, I can understand why you would be." Mr. Olsen smirked, winking.

The class giggled.

I gaped. Oh my god, Professor Edwin playing mother was mortifying in it's own right. If Mr. Olsen starts playing father, I don't know what I'd do.

"Well, hang in there a little longer, son." Oh my god, kill me now. "There's thirty minutes left." He turned back to the board, adding, "oh, and you better make it hard on him. We won't let the kid win you over that easy."

I don't even want to imagine how my real parents would've handled this.

~o~

I sighed as the bell rang, signaling the end of school for the day. I'm glad we had that student council meeting early, now all I had to do was go home for the day. Autumn sent me an SMS that Jerald arranged a pep rally the following week after exams and before the homecoming dance, so they can get the votes in for my special feature on the yearbook proposal. He's really deadset on that. I'm still not so sure how I feel about being so highly regarded, but I guess part of me is flattered.

That's the least of my problems though. Max is the most of it.

Well, I guess I can't really say that it's a real problem. But I really need to get my feelings sorted out. I need to figure out what direction I want us to take. He's really serious about me, and if I don't think I'd ever be serious about him, I should be fair to him and end it before things get too deep.

But did I want it to end?

Admittedly, the initial reason for me dragging this out was to ascertain that Max wasn't playing around, that he was serious about me, and there wasn't any ulterior motive to get back on Lacey or something.

And the conclusion was pretty clear already.

This wasn't a game to him, he is actually pretty serious about me, and it has nothing to do with Lacey at all. Which begs the question, what's holding me back?

"Baaaabe~ FINALLY!" Max glomped me the second I stepped out of school.

I grunted. So much for having to look for him. The rest of the students just passed us, already used to this occurence, which should probably be a cause for concern. "Jeez, Max, you're making it seem like we haven't seen each other in years." I pushed against him.

"But waiting for you feels like a lifetime~"

I blushed heatedly, and heard some squeals. "You can be so embarrassing, you know that?" I grumbled.

"Well, I do kinda like it when you're all red and flustered. You look a hella lot cuter, ba-" Max trailed off when I covered his mouth with my hand.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Staaaaaaaah–P calling me that," I said for the nth time. "I'm still a guy. I don't need a damn pet name." I whined, pulling my hand away and walking towards Max's Porsche.

Honestly, and it's not even a done deal that we're steady dating.

~o~

"Eh? You're going to... What?" I stared at the blond.

Max rubbed the back of his head. "Let me cook you dinner. I made you upset earlier when I flirted with Tiffany, so give me a chance to make up for that."

I raised a brow, sceptical. "Yeah, that's what I thought you said."

"Hey, I ain't bad at all, excuse you!" Max protested indignantly.

That got a chuckle out of me. "While I will neither confirm nor deny that was what I was thinking," I teased. "You should try a more subtle way of saying you just want to spend more time with me or just tell it to me straight."

Max simply smirked. "Okay, fine. Adam, I want to spend more time with you cause I can never get enough of your presence."

I choked on my own saliva, covering my surely red face. I was expecting to fluster him, not the other way around! Damn it, ever since I let it slip that I sort of had feelings for him earlier, even if I didn't specify what kind, he's gotten a lot more bolder.

As if he wasn't bold enough, to begin with.

"Jeez Max!" I grumbled. "You're infuriating!"

I just heard a snicker in response. "Well, you asked for it." Max pointed out.

I uncovered my face, glaring at him. I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, when someone beat me to it.

"Maximilian Jacob Warren!"

I saw Max tensed up and turned his head, he gawked. "D-dad?!"

Dad? I widened my eyes, turning my head to see a tall, well-built, blond man that looked just like Max, if only slightly older, coming towards us. And it occured to me what was the possible reason I was holding back.

Davidson Kurt Warren, founder and owner of Hearst Academy, who was still hell bent in shutting down my Pixelberry High, is first and foremost Max's father. Who, obviously, wouldn't ever approve of me in general, all the more, as his son's potential significant other.

Well, this is going to be fun.

[Max]

"Skipping classes? I am used to it, even let you get away with it. Trespassing at another school without prior appointment? I could handle. Lying about a faculty seminar? I can let it slide," Dad listed.

Despite the situation, Adam crossed his arms and looked at me with disapproval. "Maaaax..."

"Er, can you lecture me about that later?" I muttered under my breath, chagrined.

"But I will most certainly not tolerate you cavorting about with some good-for-nothing nameless homosexual." Dad snapped. "No son of mine will bat for the same team. For goodness sake, he could have AIDs for all we know."

The brunette beside me looks shell-shocked, as if he's been slapped in the face. And dad might as well have done just that. I clenched my fist. Father and Role model of mine or no, I won't have him talk down Adam that way.

"Well, then, you've got nothing to worry about." I seethed, "He's not nameless. He's the Adam Sanchez, pan not homo, and I can say for sure that he's as clean as a virgin."

Okay, despite the situation, I said that last part just to get some kind of reaction out of Adam. Satisfyingly, the brunette's face was an exploding red.

A-dor-a-ble.

"Oh my god, Max, really? Really?!" Adam groaned, slapping my shoulder. "I can't believe you actually used that word!"

I snickered. "What word? Virgi-?"

"Gyaaa!" Adam yelped, covering my mouth. "Don't say it again, damn it!" He released me.

I laughed. He really is one, isn't he? I opened my mouth to tease him more, but all of the sudden, Adam was collapsed when dad punched him right at the gut.

"Ack!"

I gasped, moving towards him but I was forcefully tugged to the opposite direction. "Dad! what's your deal?!"

"You will NOT use that tone on me, Max! Now, get inside the limo."

"Dad, I have my Porsche, and I was planning to have dinner at Adam's place, anyway." I hissed, trying to pull away from him to get back to Adam, but dad had my arm in a vice grip. "Dad!"

"Silence, Max!" Dad turned on me, livid. "How could you do this?! This brat slandered me! More than reason, that you are the heir to the Warren family fortune, no son of mine is going to end up poisoned by a dirty faggot!"

My blood boiled. "DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY!" I ground out. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! TAKE IT BA–!"

"Max, that's enough."

I stop mid-sentence, and looked back to Adam, a hand over his stomach. "Like hell it's enough! I'm just getting started!"

"Max, he's your father. He's right when he said you shouldn't used a tone with him. But that's about it." Adam looked at dad steadily. "I'm a person, and I deserve to be treated as one regardless of who I'm attracted to."

Dad looked at him condescendingly. "I do not need to hear this from an abomination. You will stay away from my son, are we clear on that?"

"You say that," Adam started, "but that's not really for you to decide. Whether you like it or not, Mr. Warren, the world doesn't just revolve around you."

Dad was livid, raising his fist once more. Before he could bring it down on Adam's face however, I got in the way and raised my own arm to stop it.

"You're not hitting him again, dad." I hissed. "Not on my watch. Like it or not, I am in to him."

Dad moved his mouth wordlessly. Adam looks a little surprise, himself.

"I thought I was straight, too. Then again, Adam is the only guy I'm swingin' the other way for." I walked towards said brunette, took him by the waist and grinned. "Guess that kinda makes me pan, too. Or just... Adam-sexual."

Adam made a look at me, "Max, I get that you like me and all, and you're a shameless flirt, but really, in front of your dad? Can't you read the mood?"

"Well, I'm certain I'm in serious trouble now," I said, with a classic wave of eyebrows. "might as well do it thoroughly."

Adam opened his mouth to respond, but for some reasons, I black out.

~o~

Needless to say, when I came to, it was with Mia in my room, telling me dad was furious and I was grounded for a whole month.

"In retrospect, you should've been more discrete about wooing Adam." She pointed out while she filed her nails casually. "You should also probably forget about dad giving you leeways from now on."

I waved her off, reaching in my pocket to pull out my phone... only, no phone. "What the... where...?"

"Duh. Dad confiscated it," Mia pulled a sour face. "Mine too, he suspected that I'd let you use it to contact Adam, since he's my friend."

I grumbled and leaned back to my pillow, sulking. "Well, this sucks."

"A classic forbiddened love scenario." Mia stood up, "well, you sort of asked for it. Just so you know," she added, walking towads the door to leave. "I'm pretty sure Adam is worried about you." She left.

Well, I thought. Can't have have that. I got up and shut the lights, locking my door, before sneaking out.


End file.
